Con un golpe de suerte
by Nasaki
Summary: “Momoshiro” lo oí zarandeando a Momo mientras yo aún trataba de recuperarme del impacto. “Despierta” y ahí está de nuevo. Su voz de mando. Aparece en todo momento, en todo lugar. Y ... ¿qué hacía yo en la cama de Tezuka?. TezuxRyo
1. Cuestiones de estudio

Con un golpe de suerte-

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro

Summary- (AU) Ryoma Echizen tiene dieciséis años y estudia en una Seigaku muy cambiada. Por descuidarse en el estudio, ni su mamá ni oyaji le dejarán ser titular hasta que se aplique, pero todo puede cambiar ... con un golpe de suerte.

Pairings- Shonen-ai, posible TezuRyo y otras parejas

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Capítulo 1: Cuestiones de estudio

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Mi nombre es Ryoma. Vale, mi nombre completo, es Ryoma Echizen, tal vez hayan oído hablar de mí, o en todo caso, de mi hermano. Actualmente vivo en mi casa, que es una especie de templo, con oyaji y mamá. Por supuesto, debería comenzar dándoles una idea de mi vida, al mejor estilo de David Coperfield o algo por el estilo. Pero no lo haré, una por que no me dan ganas, y dos, por que sería demasiado larga de contar.

Lo qué si podría, es relatar una serie de sucesos extraños que me sucedieron después del verano del año pasado. Empezaré, cuando aún estaba en mi tercer año de colegio, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ahora tengo diecisiete y sigo pareciendo un crío de catorce, lo que es, toda una contradicción.

En ese momento estudiaba en Seigaku, seguramente habrán oído hablar del Instituto. Ya saben, de esos donde aparecen los carteles por todas partes, diciendo que allí estaban los alumnos más inteligentes de todo el país. Por supuesto, nada de eso era cierto, como excepción, habría dos o tres, pero nada de que por el colegio, seguramente, ya eran niños prodigio de antes. Uno de esos niños prodigio, se llamaba Syusuke Fuji, y estaba en el equipo de tenis, entre los titulares, y jamás había experimentado algo así como una derrota y tenía una increíble fama entre los alumnos.

En ese momento, faltaban apenas unos días para las vacaciones de invierno, y yo estaba en la biblioteca. Por supuesto, no hay casi nadie en la biblioteca. Mucho menos cuando hay un partido entre Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán del equipo de tenis con Syusuke Fuji, mucho menos cuando le sigue el dúo de oro de Seigaku, no, muy pocos eran los que escapaban de eso.

Usualmente no hay muchas chicas en los torneos. Una o dos, de vez en cuando, en Seigaku, las chicas tienen sus deportes, y los chicos los suyos, y no hay otra forma de contacto más que ir al cine juntos, o cosas como esas. Todo ese rollo no va conmigo.

Una de las pocas chicas que iba a los partidos era Sakuno Ryuzaki, y era la nieta de la profesora Sumire, la entrenadora del club de tenis. La había visto un par de veces, y había necesitado más de un trimestre para recordar su nombre. No es muy insistente y tiene la cualidad de ser muy tímida, tampoco comprende tanto de tenis como su abuela, pero de todas formas, puede ser muy agradable, cuando la llegas a conocer bien.

Yo no esto en el equipo de tenis, aunque todo ese deporte me fascina, ya saben, las raquetas, correr, el sonido de las pelotas cuando las golpeas con la raqueta que es tan sensacional que te encanta. Igual, siempre asisto a sus entrenamientos, y a veces, voy a sus torneos, de vez en cuando juego, soy bastante bueno y hasta ahora nadie me ha ganado. Tal vez algún día intente ser titular, cuando me dé menos flojera o cuando a mis padres se les acabe eso de decir _cuando mejores tus notas_. Si alguna de las dos sucede, lo haré a como de lugar.

Mi hermano es el único que no vive con nosotros, él vive en Estados Unidos, y va a la universidad, de ... ¿Princeton tal vez?. No ... bueno, que más da. Lo que pasa es que Ryoga (que así se llama) adquirió cierta fama. Escribió un libro, de cuentos, es fantástico, lo juro, escribe muy bien. Siempre se le dio la escritura. Era posible que para el verano viniese a buscarme, en su Ferrari, y jamás va por debajo del límite de velocidad. Ahora que está totalmente lleno de dinero, ya no nos escribe tan regularmente.

Como sea, lo que importa era que en la biblioteca sólo estaba yo, tratando de leer un libro de historia. Mi examen no era muy prometedor. Había pasado medio mes tratando de tragarme eso de la caída del imperio bizantino pero mucho no me cabía en la cabeza. Debo de ser el único Echizen, además de mi padre, que no es un genio en los estudios.

La puerta de la biblioteca chirreó un poco, no necesité levantar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Sólo habían dos personas en todo Seigaku que podían ser capaces de perderse un partido tan emocionante sólo por estudiar, vaguear o simplemente tomar un poco de ponta. Una de esas personas era yo, y otra era Kaoru Kaidoh.

"Fshh..." soltó en su lengua de serpiente, había veces que Kaoru daba unas increíbles ganas de darle un golpe, les juro que si. "Hola" dijo, carraspeando, cargado de un aburrimiento increíble. ¿Cómo un chico tan raro puede ser titular del club de tenis?.

"Hola" dije ni siquiera apartando mi vista del libro. Si haces contacto visual con Kaoru estás perdido, por que enseguida comenzará a sisearte y créanme, no es broma. De todas formas, yo si estaba perdido, pero si no lo miraba, podía retrasar un poco ese momento.

"Todos están en el partido. ¿No?." Dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado mío apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de caoba. "¿Qué estás leyendo?."

"Un libro" es increíble lo bien que se me da ironizar, cuando quiero, puedo ser terrible. Kaoru volvió a intentar comunicarse. Hoy parecía decididamente insistente.

Kaoru Kaidoh es un chico del último año, bastante extraño, con una mirada horrible, y bastante mal intencionado. Es de esas personas que siempre es mejor perder de vista. Tiene una fascinación por las serpientes, por lo que siempre o casi siempre anda siseando. En cuanto te acostumbras, resulta de lo más corriente. A Kaidoh todos le decimos Kaoru, ni siquiera Inui su mejor amigo le llama Kai o Kaoru-kun. Creo, que si Kaoru decidiera algún día tener una novia, le seguiría llamando Kaoru, la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Oye, desde que llegaste estuve leyendo la misma frase como veinte veces" era verdad. ¿Cómo se suponía que entendiese todo ese rollo de los Turcos si ni siquiera podía leer más de una oración?.

"¿Y es muy interesante lo que estás leyendo?." Cualquier persona normal hubiera entendido perfectamente, y se hubiera marchado. Kaoru Kaidoh, no es una persona normal.

"La frase que estoy leyendo es especialmente buena" que puedo decir, Kaoru saca la peor parte de mí. Y es que, realmente es un tipo repelente. ¡En serio!. Bueno, hay a quien le cae bien, pero la mayoría de sus amigos tampoco son chicos muy emocionantes que digamos, aunque claro, siempre hay excepciones.

"¿Y dónde está Momoshiro?." Dijo marcando una enorme mueca cuando dijo la última palabra, ahí si tuve que dejar de leer. Imposible, con Kaoru es imposible tratar de concentrarme, pero, al fin que nunca lograría entender nada de historia, no me importo mucho.

Momoshiro Takeshi era mi compañero de cuarto. ¿Qué puedo decir?. Momo-sempai era un chico simpático, realmente, nos entendimos no bien nos conocimos. Fue instantáneo. Es muy optimista y tiende a ver siempre el mejor lado de las personas. Yo soy bastante opuesto, y a pesar de mi exceso de confianza, soy bastante desconfiado, y arrogante, tal vez por eso, era difícil congeniar con mucha gente (y me refiero a la gente que no tenga nada que ver con mi club de fans, eso, si es aterrador).

El caso, es que contrariamente a lo que es Momoshiro, Kaoru me saca completamente de quicio. Pero cuando están los dos juntos, mejor aléjate o acabarás mal también. Verán, Kaoru odia a Momo, en serio. Bueno, de todas formas, Kaoru odia a mucha gente. Pero a Momoshiro ... es raro verlo enojado.

"Me parece que se fue al partido" Kaoru siseó un poco molesto, y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Así que está con una chica?." Dijo mirando en dirección hacia las canchas e tenis, con las cejas arqueadas.

"Si, a menos que se haya equivocado de ropa interior, si, está con una chica" dije mientras yo también hacia otra mueca. Kaoru se sonrojó mucho.

"Honestamente, eres un infantil y un terco, Echizen" murmuró por lo bajo. A pesar de odiarlo tanto siempre se preocupaba de averiguar con quienes salía.

"El gran Momoshiro. ¿Eh?." Se le dio por decir, mientras se apoyaba en la ventana, yo, que estaba intentando volver a leer, me enojé mucho.

"Kaoru, _serpiente_. ¿Podrías quitarte?. En serio, me tapas la luz..." dije ya nada amablemente. Kaoru no se movió, él hacia lo que se le decía, pero bastaba con que se lo dijeras para que tardara más en hacerlo.

"Pero es que realmente es un diota, no puedo soportarlo. Siempre por ahí, creyéndose que es la gran cosa, claro como si ..."

"Te dije ya como veinte veces que te corras que me tapas la ..."

"...y luego trata de restregármelo por la cara. Honestamente, Momoshiro es un ..."

"¡Podrías correrte de ahí de una buena vez!."

Kaoru obedeció a regañadientes y yo volví a fijar la vista en mi libro. La única forma de hacer que Kaoru-sempai hiciera lo que se le dice, era gritarle, ahí si que reaccionaba rápido.

Volví a tratar de concentrarme, aunque, para ser honestos, no se me da muy bien y es que ... ¿quién puede concentrarse en los Turcos, la caída del imperio bizantino y Kaoru-sempai atravesándote con la mirada al mismo tiempo?.

"Adiós" murmuré finalmente cerrando el libro, Kaoru volvió hacia la ventana espiando hacia fuera, y un chico de primer año resopló con fastidio. Si que se las vería difícil.

Yo salí de la biblioteca con el libro en las manos. Tenía la ligera sospecha que el partido había terminado por que había muchas chicas en la puerta, comentando quien sabe que cosas de Tezuka, y quien sabe que cosas de Fuji, y por que vi a Momoshiro cerca de la puerta del rector.

Tal vez él no había ido al partido. Tenía el seño fruncido y no se veía nada feliz.

"¿Momo?." Me olvidaba decirles, a Momoshiro le encanta que le digan Momo, o Momo-sempai si eres menor que él. Por supuesto, si realmente eres menor que él, no te dignarás de decirle sempai tan así como así, pero eso no lo asimila fácilmente.

Momo levantó la mirada, hoy estaba especialmente pálido. Me preocupó un poco, no digo que mucho, sólo ... un poco.

"Ah, hola Echizen" dijo con una expresión de cachorro abandonado. Por supuesto, que no se le parece a un cachorro ni medio, pero es un decir. Me senté a su lado, y le miré fijamente. Tarde o temprano explotaría.

"De acuerdo, no tienes que mirarme así para que te cuente" rezongó, sabía que detestaba que hiciera eso.

"Eso ya lo sé. Y si tú también lo sabes. ¿Por qué no hablas de una vez?." Dije moviendo mis pies impacientemente. El banco era tan alto que ni siquiera los pies de Momoshiro llegaban hasta el suelo.

"El rector me llamó" hice rodar mis ojos

"Ya te llamó muchas veces. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez es diferente?." Dije, aún balanceando los pies. No creo que nadie nunca repruebe a Momo, siempre que se le dice que no puede hacer algo, se esfuerza el doble para conseguirlo.

"No sé. Tal vez tengas razón y sólo estoy preocupado" dijo no del todo convencido, más bien, creo que quería convencerme a mí.

"No seas ridículo, Momo-sempai" dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Creo que el sólo echo de haberle llamado sempai no seguido de mi tradicional Mada Mada Dane lo había reconfortado.

"Es más, seguramente me echarán a mí, primero" dije sonriendo. Era la pura verdad. Ya habían llamado a mis padres tres veces, y no habían sido para darles felicitaciones. Tal vez por eso no me dejaban ser titular, ni intentarlo siquiera. Tal vez, sólo les daba rabia que no fuera bueno en los estudios.

"Ryoma, eso es absurdo" determinó Momoshiro, ya definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor. Me bajé del banco y no me despedí siquiera.

"Me voy, o llegaré tarde" rezongué, no bien lo dije, la puerta se abrió y Momo entró a la oficina como quien va derecho a la guillotina. Ese Momo.

Comencé a caminar hacia los dormitorios. A partir de segundo año, se les había ocurrido que Seigaku debería ser un internado, vaya idea.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Nya!. ¿Por qué no entiendo las matemáticas?." Fue lo primero que oí cuando entré al cuarto. Cualquier Nya seguido de algo, no puede ser de otro que de Eiji.

Eiji Kikumaru es mi compañero de cuarto. Bueno, en realidad, comparto el cuarto con Eiji y con Oishi. Momo duerme en el cuarto de al lado y está furioso, por que le tocó con Kaoru y como ya sabemos, no se llevan para nada bien.

Eiji es un chico super hiperactivo, nunca para. Nunca, significa ... justamente eso, nunca. Si hasta habla en sueños. Es demasiado inquieto para mí, me altera los nervios. Aclaro que no siempre fue mi compañero de cuarto, antes, compartí el cuarto con otro chico.

Un tal Kevin. Era agradable, en el fondo, muy en el fondo. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que no teníamos en común, para él todo lo que yo tenía era burgués y todo lo que yo hacia era arrogante. Al principio era muy en broma, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo decía cada vez más en serio.

Luego de dos meses, pedimos cambio de cuarto. Al mismo tiempo. Por eso, me asignaron con el dúo de oro. Si, Eiji Kikumaru y Oishi Syuichirou.

A pesar de todo, y de que no encontraba a Kevin tan malo, los prefiero mil veces. Parece que esa clase de cosas no tiene importancia, pero la tienen y mucha.

"¿Matemáticas?." Eiji giró la cabeza, muy rápido, corrió como si en ellos se le fuera la vida y me dio uno de esos abrazos que quitan la respiración ... literalmente.

"¡Ochibi!." ¿ven lo que les digo?. Oishi-sempai siempre trataba de recordarme que era mayor que yo, y Eiji-sempai siempre se la pasaba diciéndome ochibi. No importa, puedo lidiar con eso.

"Nya, llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarme" exclamó soltándome con una expresión de lo más lastimera.

"¿Ayudarte?. ¿No querrás decir que haga tu tarea mientras tú no haces nada?." Dije atravesándolo con la mirada.

"Que bien que me comprendes, ochibi" no, no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Muy pocas cosas afectan a Eiji, dos de ellas son Oishi y Fuji, y otras cuantas podrían ser el tenis o el helado, por ejemplo.

"Bueno, vale, pero es la última vez. ¿Eh?."

"Claro, eso ni tienes que decírmelo, ochibi" dijo pasándome un lápiz, y jugueteando con mi flequillo.

"Oye, si vas a hacer eso, de verdad que es la última vez en serio" dije, ya con Kaoru se me había agotado mi paciencia como para eso.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" acordó muy aburrido "Es que no tengo nada que hacer"

"Lo tendrías si hubieras echo tu tarea" le regañé. Era increíble, yo estaba en tercero y apenas si podía hacer su tarea. ¿Por qué no le pedía a Oishi que se la hiciera?.

"Ya, ya, _mamá_" levanté la cabeza, sabía que Eiji estaba riéndose. Lo estaba, en efecto. Más bien casi ahogándose de la risa. ¿Soy tan obvio?. ¿Por qué si me molesto es más gracioso?. Vamos, mi cara debe ser todo un poema.

"Hey ... ¿Te gusta o no?." Otra vez, la dichosa pregunta. Dejé de escribir. Ya hacia varios días que Eiji seguía preguntándome si me gustaba o no Tezuka-sempai. De nuevo ... ¿Soy tan obvio?.

"No ... Sí ... un poco. Es igual, se me pasará tarde o temprano" dije mientras seguía tratando de completar el mar de ecuaciones que tenía por tarea.

"See ... te creo ochibi, tienes mi apoyo ..." dijo mientras hacia un globo con goma de mascar.

"Y tú lo dices ... Justamente cuándo tienes a Fuji y Oishi sempai para ti sólo" contraataque, Eiji casi se atraganta con la goma de mascar.

"Meeww" maulló Karupin y lo acaricié suavemente. Karupin es un gato, y mi mascota. Antes estaba en mi casa, pero había insistido tanto en traerlo a mi cuarto en Seigaku, que oyaji y mamá accedieron. Karupin entiende muchas cosas. Es muy inteligente y a veces, mucho más que cualquier ser humano que conozco.

Karupin había estado conmigo tanto tiempo que casi no puedo recordarlo. Teníamos una conexión que sólo un chico y su gato pueden tener.

"No digas esas cosas ochibi" protestó Eiji, recuperándose del atentado de la goma de mascar (por si cabe dudas, lo marcaré en el calendario, es un día muy memorable).

"Y tú tampoco, Eiji-sempai" contesté. Sí, siempre sería el "novato presumido". Lo había sido desde que entré en Seigaku y lo sería hasta que saliera de Seigaku.

"Hum ... y ... ¿Al final qué harás?. ¿Convertirte en Titular?." Preguntó, todos los titulares esperaban un sí por respuesta. Lo sabía, por que los conocía a todos y cada uno. Todos menos Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ese chico era como un iceberg. ¿Cómo podía caerme bien?.

"No se ... depende de lo que diga Ryoga ... mi familia le hace mucho caso" dije, esa noche llegaría la carta de mi hermano. Es exactamente como decían los romanos, la suerte está echada.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"¿Tezuka?." Preguntó Syusuke Fuji acercándose al capitán del equipo. Este no se volvió, tenía fama de ser un tipo estoico que apenas hacia caso cuando se le hablaba, pero todo un genio en el tenis. En todo lo que eso abarcaba era cierto.

"¿Syusuke?." Le devolvió el saludo. Syusuke sonreía, mientras miraban hacia las canchas. "Eres tú ... estaba observando ..."

"Puedo verlo" dijo Syusuke dando una respuesta, de lo más evidente. Otra vez, movió el brazo hacia atrás antes de darle un buen golpe a la pelota que fue a parar en el lado opuesto de la cancha anotando un punto. Luego volvió a sacar, un saque con efecto, top spin.

"Es muy bueno" volvió a decir Syusuke "¿No era ese el saque American Twist?. Sorprendente" dijo mirando como volvía a hacerlo por segunda vez.

"Ciertamente" apenas dijo Tezuka "Pero no tolero a los que no son disciplinados, avísale a Oishi que les haga correr veinte vueltas"

"Repíteme de nuevo. ¿Por qué no está en el equipo?." Dijo Syusuke ignorando completamente el comentario anterior. Su sonrisa se ensanchó bastante.

"Por que no está autorizado. Sus padres ... no le dejan. Ahora ve y dile a Oishi que ..."

"Pero si ya estuvo en muchos torneos. Debe de haber una razón para todo eso. ¿Ne, Tezuka?."

"Sí, debe de haberla. Pero no tengo tiempo de buscarla por mis propios medios. Sería demasiado trabajoso" explicó Tezuka sin un tono de voz en particular.

"Yo podría hacerlo"

"No quiero que lo hagas. Recuerda que tenemos que prepararnos para los exámenes de aceptación para la universidad" rezongó Tezuka. De nuevo, el chico hizo otro American Twist, era muy rápido, de verdad, y tenía buenos reflejos.

"¿No es el hijo de Nanjirou Echizen?." La cabeza de Tezuka dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. ¿Nanjirou Echizen?. ¿Un jugador tan bueno?. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

"De acuerdo, enviemos a Sadaharu para recavar información y ..."

"Si me permites, creo que no es lo mejor, deberíamos hallar el medio para acercarnos a Echizen"

"¿Cómo?." Preguntó Tezuka, mientras movía los pies, haciendo pequeños círculos en la tierra.

"Bueno si tan sólo pudiéramos asignarle un mentor ... podríamos hacer muchas cosas" explicó, a Tezuka se le revolvió el estómago. Sólo conocía a dos titulares capaces de hacer eso. Uno era Fuji y el otro ... era él.

"De acuerdo, como tú quieras" sentenció antes de mandarle a los titulares otras cien vueltas por el retraso. Un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido tantas veces. Fuji seguía sonriendo, cuando Syusuke tenía razón, tenía razón y había que reconocerlo. No en vano se es un genio.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Hace ya un par de horas que Eiji-sempai se había ido. Había ido con Oishi-sempai a hablar con la profesora Sumire acerca del torneo de Kantou que comenzaría la próxima semana. El torneo de Kantou es (si no me equivoco) una vez al año. Cuando tenía doce años participé en uno, fue emocionante. No siempre es de lo mejor, pero entre todas las escuelas, siempre destacan los mejores.

Estaba en la sala, comiendo con Momoshiro. Habíamos organizado una carrera a ver quien terminaba todo lo de su mesa más rápido. Por supuesto, Momoshiro ganó de nuevo, aunque yo no me había quedado atrás, había tenido que parar para leer la carta de Ryoga.

La saqué de mi bolsillo con cuidado. Ryoga tiene una caligrafía excelente, debo decirles. Me sentí un poco enojado al abrir el sobre. ¡Hace tanto que no hablaba con él!.

"¿Qué ech echo?." Preguntó Momo-sempai con la boca repleta de pastel.

"Nada" respondí, usualmente Momoshiro diría un "no te creo" y se lanzaría contra el sobre para leerlo primero. Pero debió de estar enterado por que a partir de ahí a los dos se nos pasó el hambre.

"Así que ... ¿de esto depende todo?." Tal como yo pensé, la voz se corría rápido por esta escuela.

"Humm" gruñí abriendo el sobre con un cuchillo (que puedo decir, había dejado mi cortaplumas en el escritorio del cuarto) en parte molesto por saber que lo que mi hermano decidía era para mí muy importante, y en parte por que ahora sería como la comidilla de todo el mundo.

_Querido Ryoma,_

_¿Qué puedo decirte?. Me hace sentir muy orgulloso que tú, chibisuke, estés en tu tercer año en Seigaku, felicitaciones, en serio. Oyaji me envió una carta hace poco. Dice que mamá está muy preocupada por tus estudios, chibisuke. Que los descuidaste un poco._

_Está bien, de todas formas, recuerda que tampoco era algo así como un alumno ejemplar cuando tenía tu edad. No lo soy ahora tampoco. _

_Pero no puedes tener menos de un "aceptable" por trimestre o te suspenderán, en serio, no deberías descuidarte. La vida es como una partida, y sólo ganan los que saben jugar, recuérdalo._

_Sí consigues al menos un "aceptable", estoy seguro de que mamá y oyaji no tendrán problemas en dejarte participar en los torneos y volver a ser titular, por que eres realmente bueno en tenis. Honestamente, estudiar no te mataría. Sí lo haces por mí, moveré mis influencias. Eso te lo aseguro._

_Ahora si, hablando de estudiar, tengo los parciales la próxima semana y mis libros están llenos de polvo._

_Adiós!_

"¿Y bien?." Me sentía bastante decepcionado, arrojé la carta al fuego de la chimenea, que había prendido Momo por que hacia mucho frío.

"Nada ..." suspiré hondo "Sólo dijo un par de cosas, como que tengo que aplicarme más, que la vida es una partida y esas cosas"

"Ya ... entonces ... ¿no serás titular?." Le arrojé mi intento de trabajo de física a la cara.

"¡Qué poca confianza me tienes!. ¡Conseguiré al menos un aceptable en todo a como de lugar!." Le grité, y muchos de los otros estudiantes giraron la cabeza hacia donde estábamos.

"No deberías ser tan gritón ..." farfulló Momo, después de aplacar a un par de estudiantes quejosos. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Es igual, me da lo mismo que si se quejan" repliqué, y Momo se nuevo tuvo que ir decirles un par de palabras amables como 'no es cierto' o 'no sabe de lo que está hablando'.

"Además, arrojándome tu trabajo de física no vas a conseguir ningún aceptable, Ryoma" me regañó. ¿Dónde estaba el Momo infantil e inmaduro cuando se lo necesita?.

"Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo" respondí, mientras sacaba otro papel de mi cuaderno para empezar desde cero, entonces se me ocurrió una idea más que brillante. Miré a Momo muy fijamente.

"Ah ... Momo-sempai ... ¿Te molestaría si reviso estos apuntes en tu cuarto?. Temo que con Eiji-sempai en el mío no pueda ni oír mis pensamientos"

"¡Claro Ryoma!. ¡Déjame decirte que no intentarás en vano!. ¡El ser titular es un privilegio y ..."

Pero ya ni lo escuchaba, su voz se había perdido justo en el momento en el que subía las escaleras para su cuarto. Ingenuo Momoshiro. ¿Cuándo yo le llamo Momo-sempai sin segundas intenciones?. A eso le llamo crédulo. En-ga-ñar al estilo Echizen.

Esa es una de las pocas veces, que uso una táctica tan deshonesta, tan ... tan ... de oyaji. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡Momo ya había pasado por tercer año!. Él de seguro debía saber de que se trataba todo lo que yo recién empezaba a estudiar. Y Momo-sempai guardaba sus apuntes, por que era muy olvidadizo y temía siempre olvidarse de lo estudiado años pasados. Y con razón, yo de ser él, haría lo mismo.

En fin, lo que importa es que, cuando subí a su cuarto, su compañero de cuarto había salido, y no había nadie por ningún lado. Así que abrí su armario y ahí estaban.

Sus apuntes datan desde quinto grado. Estuve a punto de reírme, pero me hubieran descubierto así que mordí mis labios, para que la risa no se escapara (inevitablemente).

Los apuntes de tercer año estaban todos tomados con lápiz y muy borroneados. Me lamenté un poco, pero algo era algo. En serio, eso sólo me bastaba.

Los tomé y caminé hasta mi cuarto, muy despacito, muy sigilosamente ... cuando choqué contra Oishi-sempai.

"¿Ryoma?." Preguntó él, debía de verme de lo más ridículo. Y nervioso. Estaba aguantando la respiración, y llevaba sobre los hombros una mochila enorme.

"Errr ... hola Oishi-sempai" dije, tratando de parecer de mi humor usual, o sea muy calmado, y relajado. Todo lo que no estaba. Fue un teatro pésimo, y Syuichirou se dio perfecta cuenta de eso. Arqueó las cejas.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con eso Echizen?." Preguntó, sabiendo a duras penas podía aguantar la mochila sobre mi espalda.

"No, no estoy bien" claro, perfectamente, llevando una mochila de una tonelada sobre mi espalda llena de apuntes de Momo-sempai, pero no hay problema.

"No, en serio Echizen, si apenas puedes cargarla, venga, te ayudo" dijo Oishi sempai sonriendo. Pobre, ni sabía en que se estaba metiendo. Defendería esa mochila con mi vida.

"¡NO!." Grité apartándome, Oishi me miró muy feo. "Es decir ... no" ahora sí, estaba siendo ridículo. Y sospechoso, no olvidemos eso.

"Despreocúpate, Echizen, déjame cargarla por ti" aseguró Oishi sempai. Pero yo seguía negándome, así que Syuichirou trató de arrebatármela por la fuerza y se cayeron todos los apuntes de Momo-sempai al suelo.

"¡Con qué eso era!." Dijo bastante fuerte y dos chicas de mi curso se acercaron (hasta que Syuichirou les dijo que era un asunto entre él y yo, vaya problema).

Ahora, viéndolo desde un punto objetivo. ¿Pobre él?. ¿Qué no sabía en lo que se metía?. ¡Pobre de mí mejor dicho!.

"Bien, bien, llevando apuntes de ..." y hojeó la primer página "Momoshiro sin duda" concluyó. En ese momento odiaba a Oishi-sempai, vagamente.

"Castigo. Seis semanas estarás con los novatos ordenando las canchas" dijo con el mejor tono de reproche que podía poner.

"¡Qué!. ¿Cómo un chico de séptimo?. ¡Ni siquiera cuando tenía doce años lo hacía!." Repliqué agitando las manos tan rápido que bien podrían no verse.

"Eso dije, y alégrate Ryoma, no le diré al capitán Tezuka de nada de esto. Puedes tenerlo por seguro" dijo y se dio la vuelta, casi para donde había dejado a Momo terminando su tarea en la biblioteca ... un momento. ¿MOMO?.

"¿A ... a dónde vas?." Le pregunté, Oishi dio media vuelta para mirarme, aún con cara de reproche y me soltó más frío que un témpano de hielo (créanme, no es común).

"Platicaré ... un ... poco ... con ... Momoshiro" si bien Oishi no podía enojarse libremente con un chico de tercero y estando él en quinto. Sí podía con uno de cuarto. Yo era de tercero, Momoshiro era de cuarto, Oishi se enojaría mucho por bla bla bla valores morales bla bla bla prestar indebidamente, y Momoshiro descubriría todo.

¿Conclusión?. Tendría problemas, muchos, problemas.

Es gracioso, cuando volvía derrotado a mi habitación, y antes de que Eiji abriera la puerta y gritase escandalosamente, hasta pensé en la carta de Ryoga.

Claro, la vida es una partida, si estás del lado que le toca comer las piezas, claro que es una partida, pero si estás del otro lado no, no le veo nada de partida, en ninguna parte.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Durante una semana. Una semana que todo el mundo parecía mirarme como si fuera el mismo Satanás. Los chicos del club de tenis me hacían el vacío con tanta frecuencia y de maneras tan ingeniosas, que daba ganas de pedirles un autógrafo.

¿Qué?. Todo por ser titular. ¿No?. ¿Dónde había quedado el apoyo?. Hay que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer y si para tener un aceptable debía de estudiar de los apuntes de un sempai del año pasado, pues lo haría.

Hasta Eiji estaba un poco más callado, bah, no lo estaba con los demás, a mí me huía con una habilidad ... En las clases de Gimnasia, la profesora Sumire nos mandó a trabajar en parejas y ella quiso que nosotros trabajásemos juntos, así que Eiji dijo que le dolía muchísimo el estómago. Hizo tan bien su teatro que la profesora Ryuzaki lo dejó salir. Y cuando se me ocurrió pedirle tomar agua para ir a buscarlo y aclarar "las cosas" se había esfumado del cuarto también.

Luego estaba Oishi. No hacia falta que le dijera a Tezuka para que me sintiera pésimo. Me hablaba, sí, pero me había dicho millones de veces que hasta que no me disculpara con Momo, las cosas seguirían así. Y yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de disculparme ...

"Fue un accidente" recuerdo que le dije, entonces Oishi-sempai había arqueado mucho las cejas y fruncido el seño.

"Ryoma, te vi cuando ibas a entrar en la habitación con la llave de Momoshiro en las manos y una mochila enorme llena de sus apuntes y lo único que se te ocurre decir es ... ¿fue un accidente?."

"Bueno, digamos que fue un error entonces" mascullé pinchando mi gelatina que no dejaba de moverse en su plato. Oishi volvió a su mesa enfadado.

"No tienes remedio" farfulló.

Momoshiro ni hablar, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, daba igual si estaba al lado suyo, para él, yo no existía. Yo para él, había sido un buen amigo, que se había evaporado y mezclado con el ambiente, así de sencillo, y como las personas cuerdas no le hablan al ambiente o a los malos amigos, no hacía nada, y pasaba de mí completamente.

Yo ya sabía que ellos no se podrían enojar conmigo por algo tan estúpido, por mucho más tiempo. Sonará cruel, pero hay que sobrevivir, y tomar sus apuntes, era mi única forma de hacerlo.

Lo extraño, sucedió días más tarde.

Lo supe en la clase de historia (siempre me duermo en la clase de historia), cuando el profesor estaba a punto de despertarme para pedirme que explicara algo acerca de la revolución bolchevique cuando oí unos pasos en la puerta. Todos lo oímos.

"¿Puedo pasar profesor?." Preguntó amablemente una voz, yo _conocía_ esa voz. Cuando Fuji-sempai entró al aula la mayoría de todos se quedaron callados. "Necesito hablar un segundo con Echizen"

"De acuerdo Fuji, puedes llevártelo" dijo el profesor, sabiendo que yo jamás entendería cosas como la revolución bolchevique.

"¿Fuji-sempai?." Pregunté, esperando que fuera un espejismo o algo así. Él en cambio estaba de lo más fresco, y me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"Sí, ese soy yo" bien, había sido una pregunta estúpida lo reconozco, pero no tenía por que ponerse tan sarcástico.

"¿Por qué ..."

"Ryoma, antes de que preguntes nada te daré una respuesta" dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo. "Mira. ¿Ves este periódico?."

"Sí, es de cuando gané el torneo nacional en Estados Unidos hace un par de años. ¿Por qué?. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?." Fuji no respondió inmediatamente a mi bombardeo de preguntas, si no que pareció pensárselo un poco, como siempre, volvió a sonreír y ocurrió algo más, abrió los ojos, bastante grandes.

"Echizen, eres bueno, juega un partido conmigo."

"Ya jugamos, hace dos semanas, durante varias horas, y lo interrumpió la lluvia" respondí de lo más tranquilo. Al menos alguien me hablaba.

"Además ... sabes que no soy titular" Fuji puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, más del estilo 'lo sé, pero me gusta recordártelo'.

"Ryoma, se que debes de pensar que tu vida es muy difícil. ¿No?. Lo piensas, es más en este momento te estás alegrándote de que te hable al menos una persona"

Otra vez acertaba. ¿Le había preguntado a su hermana?. Ella siempre acertaba sus predicciones. ¿Por qué todos los Fuji tenían que ser raros?.

"Pero yo sé, que no. Mira, tienes amigos geniales. ¿No deberías aplicarte un poco más?."

"Mira Fuji" empecé sin muchos ánimos de otra plática fraternal con un sempai "Aunque lo intentara no podría, además si lo estás diciendo sólo para tenerme en el equipo yo ..."

"¿Y quién dijo que era por eso?." Dijo Syusuke, clavándome la mirada. Había abierto los ojos, de _esa_ manera. Ya saben, cuando algo lo pone furioso o piensa que es muy ... importante.

"No sé, lo supuse" dije tratando de conservar la calma, y el buen juicio.

"No, no, Ryu-chan. ¿Puedo llamarte Ryu-chan, no?." Dijo sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte "Tú sabes que en Seigaku te expulsan por menos de nada ..."

"Ya lo sé" y tanto ... estuvieron a punto de expulsarme tres veces. ¡TRES VECES!. No es broma. "Pero es una pregunta muy tonta eso de aplicarme ... ¿cómo sabe uno lo que va a hacer hasta que llega el momento?."

"Me lo imaginé" sonrió tan alegremente como si estuviéramos hablando del clima o algo parecido. "Por eso hablé con los profesores y te asignaron un mentor" respondió él.

¿Mentor?. ¿Qué era eso?. Perdonen, pero mi vocabulario es pobrísimo (si tan sólo le prestase más atención a las clases de lengua y literatura) así que me la paso diciendo Mada Mada Dane todo el tiempo. Bah ... por eso y por que siempre tengo expectativas muy altas, más que los demás. Es más ... mucho más por lo último. Pero en fin ... el punto es ...

"¿Qué es un mentor?."

"Es un sempai que te ayudará con todas tus dudas, a estudiar y aplicarte en los estudios" sonrió Fuji, me sentí un poco nervioso.

"Ven te lo presentaré, aunque posiblemente ya lo conoces" aseguró. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de su salón y le pidió a la profesora.

"¿Puede Tezuka Kunimitsu acompañarnos por un momento profesora?."

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Sentí como si una piedra cayera directo a mi estómago. En serio, eso fue exactamente lo que sentí. Tezuka se levantó y salió del aula.

"Echizen" dijo a modo de saludo, muy cordial, en serio. Primero Fuji, luego Tezuka. ¿Qué era esto?. ¿La dimensión desconocida?.

"Me asignaron como tu nuevo mentor."

"Eso ya lo sé" era de lo más evidente después de todo. Me volteé, pero Fuji ya había desaparecido, como si se hubiese esfumado. Pensé que probablemente estaría con Eiji sempai, pero no me detuve a pensarlo bien.

"Tu rendimiento los últimos meses ha sido realmente deficiente. ¿Sucedió algo para que ocurriese eso?." Pues si, dos cosas, una tenía un compañero ruidoso, y otra, realmente me daba muchísima flojera.

"No se" dije haciendo un globo con mi goma de mascar que recién había metido a mi boca. Tezuka frunció el seño, lo hice explotar y lo frunció más.

"Eso está en contra de las reglas Echizen" hombre encarta ha hablado, alabemos al dios de la sabiduría. Cuando la gente se pone tan seria dan ganas de mofarse, pero con Tezuka hay que andarse con mucho cuidado.

Estuvo un rato más hablando de lo vago que estaba, que tener un mentor era de lo más necesario, que no me preocupase, que iba a aprobar las materias de ese trimestre y qué los exámenes de la próxima semana los daría tan bien, que hasta mis padres dejarían de fastidiar con eso de no ser titular hasta no sacar buenas notas.

Y yo ahí. Me aguanté todo su discurso, cada palabra. Todo ese rollo inmenso que apenas cabía en mi cabeza. Y en vez de sentir ganas de estudiar, lo primero que hice cuando llegué a mi habitación, es caer dormido en mi cama, con Karupin cerca de mí.

Karupin ... ese gato está en todo, pensé, y cerré los ojos, que no volvería a abrir, hasta la mañana siguiente.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, me basé un poco en El guardián entre el centeno, por el principio. Lo digo por si alguno lo leyó y se dio cuenta de algunas frases que incluí. (me matarían si supieran que Kaoru es Ackley, jaja ... ups ... bueno, ahora lo saben ... u.u, no se preocupen, no pienso manchar tanto su nombre). Obviamente es un Universo alterno, por supuesto, si no Ryoma sería titular, Seigaku no sería un internado, y esas cosas, lo aclaro, aunque ya se habrán dado cuenta. En la parte que no está narrada desde el punto de vista de Ryoma, cuando Tezuka y Fuji conversan, el chico que está jugando se supone que es Ryoma, aunque tal vez ya lo dedujeron, claro. ¿Qué más resta decir?. Ah sí, que me encanta karupin, si señor, ese gato es único. Y a todas ustedes, lectoras, si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco, muchísimo (mucho más si dejan reviews, recuerden, eso siempre me alienta, ejem, sólo una sugerencia). Cuídense!.


	2. El reencuentro de los viejos amigos

Con un golpe de suerte-

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro

Summary- (AU) Ryoma Echizen tiene dieciséis años y estudia en una Seigaku muy cambiada. Por descuidarse en el estudio, ni su mamá ni oyaji le dejarán ser titular hasta que se aplique, pero todo puede cambiar ... con un golpe de suerte. TezuRyo

Pairings- Shonen-ai, posible TezuRyo y otras parejas

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro de los viejos amigos

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Cuando desperté, la radio estaba bien fuerte, y Eiji-sempai gritaba a todo lo que daba las estrofas de la última canción de Juliet Ivanov, su cantante favorita. Sentí un poco de dolor de cabeza, y Karupin ya no estaba al lado mío, si no en otra parte de la habitación, comiendo unos dulces que Eiji había dejado descuidadamente en el suelo.

"¡Eiji!." Bramé. ¿Cómo era posible que con sólo unas pocas horas de sueño pudiera armar tanto desorden?. Un momento ... ¿cuántas horas había dormido?. Me fijé en mi despertador. ¡Eran las ocho!.

"Ah, hola ochibi" dijo sin tanto ánimo, más del estilo de 'si hay que hablar hablemos'. Tal vez aún estaba enojado conmigo. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso ... ¡O ir temprano a clases o pasar el tiempo con un sempai que no requería de mi presencia!.

"No, hoy es sábado ochibi" aclaró mientras ponía más alto la radio "_Love is like a radiant flower, lalalala_" cantó mientras bailaba por la habitación, tomó a Karupin y hizo como si bailase con el gato. Karupin tiene un extraño miedo a las alturas. Para un gato, Eiji es como el Empire States.

"¡Ya deja eso!." Eiji dejó a Karupin, ignorándome completamente, en serio, me rayaba que todo el mundo actuase como si yo no existiera.

Eiji acarició a Karupin y se fue de la habitación sin saludarme. Todo eso de que nadie me hablase me estaba poniendo nervioso. Ordené un poco la habitación. ¡Un momento!. ¿Ordenar la habitación?. ¿En sábado?. Ni loco, pensé, así que dejé todo tirado, más tarde Oishi lo ordenaría por nosotros.

Los sábados eran los únicos días realmente divertidos en Seigaku, realmente lo eran. Te dejaban salir durante todo el día (aunque fuera tarde) o irte a casa de tus padres si deseabas. La mayoría prefería ir al cine, que quedaba muy cerca, pero ese día estaba cerrado, así que todos se iban hasta la ciudad. A Momoshiro le gustaba ir a un lugar de hamburguesas, a veces me invitaba y tratábamos de competir quien podía comer más.

En realidad, no podía nada más ir a dónde las hamburguesas y decirle 'hey Momo. ¿Por qué no lo olvidamos y ya?.' Pero de todas formas fui, por que me gustaba el olor a hamburguesas, por que estaba cerca de unas canchas de tenis, por que sabía que al menos Momo-sempai estaría sentado en alguna parte.

Recogí un poco de dinero y me puse en camino, pensé un poco en lo que me había dicho Ryoga en su carta, sólo un poco, ya con el 'pequeño' discurso que se había echado Tezuka el otro día me bastaba para sentir algo de sueño. Tenían razón, en serio, pero .. ¿Qué?. ¿Esperan que de repente empiece a estudiar como loco cuándo no lo hice antes?. Ni modo, será igual.

Como ya dije, los sábados todos salen del colegio como si fuera de lo más urgente, y vaya que lo es. Por eso no había nadie en el colegio, caminé, empezaba a tener un poco de frío así que me froté las manos. Ugh, eso de no haber traído un abrigo ...

"¡Ryoma!." Saludó Fuji, se me heló la sangre. ¿De dónde había salido?. Fuji-sempai cargaba con unos libros y un par de apuntes. ¡Ah!. ¡Ya lo recordaba!. Había veces que Syusuke se quedaba los sábados para ayudar a los alumnos de primero.

"Er...hola" contesté, con Fuji hay que tener cuidado, se los digo en serio. Traté de pasar de largo, y antes de irme me gritó.

"¡No te olvides que está tarde tienes que ir con Tezuka!." Me gritó. ¿Cómo?. ¿Qué parte del discursillo que se había dado el otro día me había perdido?. Como sea, para la tarde faltaba mucho tiempo. Además, medio colegio estaba dormido, y la otra mitad, afuera. Eso me animó a salir del Instituto.

Iba de camino a las hamburguesas cuando se me ocurrió la alocada idea de ir a visitar a unos amigos en la Fudomine, o llamar a alguno al menos. Pero realmente no estaba en vena, así que decidí que lo mejor era ir hasta las canchas de tenis que estaban un poco más lejos.

Para llegar, había que tomar el bus, cerca del colegio, que te llevaba directo hasta las canchas. Había que pagar para entrar, pero yo era miembro del club así que no había problema. Descartada la idea de ir a comer hamburguesas me fui directo hasta la estación.

Esperé unos minutos en la estación, y el bus llegó, no había mucha gente. Uno por que era sábado, y dos, por que era muy temprano. Me subí. En uno de los asientos había un chico, también llevaba raquetas de tenis. Tenía el seño un poco fruncido, apenas, creo.

"¿Tienes hora?." Pidió, yo miré mi muñeca, la verdad ni siquiera me acordaba si había llevado o no reloj cuando salí.

"No, lo siento" dije, el chico no pareció muy molesto, pero de todas formas volvió a sentarse. "Oye. ¿Tú también vas para las canchas de tenis?." Era obvio que sí, pero casi siempre una de esas preguntas estúpidas consigue romper el hielo.

"Sí, si eres bueno podemos jugar un poco" se animó a decir. "Aunque tendría que esperar a Mizuki, pero mientras podríamos jugar un partido, creo ..." puso una expresión muy extraña, se me hizo un poco familiar. Apenas le hice caso.

"Mi nombre es Yuuta Fuji, a propósito" se presentó, le estreché la mano, estaba casi seguro de que me había sido familiar. Al menos, no era tan raro como Syusuke, o por lo menos, no llegaba a poner los pelos de punta. Pero como oyaji siempre dice 'no cantes victoria' o ... lo que sea, oyaji no es un modelo a seguir precisamente.

"Ryoma Echizen" le devolví el saludó, el tren paró. Y tan bruscamente que tuve que aferrarme al asiento.

Nos bajamos, la verdad es que al menos no iba a pasar la tarde sólo. Entramos al club, saqué mi tarjeta, que había sacado el año pasado con oyaji. Yuuta no tenía una identificación así que tuvo que pagar su entrada. Nos la pasamos muy bien.

"¿Jugamos singles?." Preguntó, le dije que sí. Aunque Momo hubiera llegado no hubiera jugado dobles con él, por que Momo-sempai es más bien como si fuera un enemigo interno. No servimos para los dobles, creo.

"Claro" acordé, Yuuta caminó rápido hasta las canchas del bloque D. El bloque D era el más bonito de todos, por que estaba al lado de una especie de parque muy cuidado. Del otro lado hay unas canchas de basketball, y más allá, unas de fútbol soccer.

Yuuta era zurdo, jugaba bien, pero al final logré ganarle, yo tampoco era malo, y además era ambidiestro. Se puede decir que estuvimos bastante parejos. Jugamos tres sets cada partido, que en total fueron cinco. Cuando terminamos completamente era de noche, así que tuvimos que recoger las cosas y regresarnos. Yuuta me contó que su compañero de cuarto se llamaba Mizuki Hajime.

"¿No iba a venir contigo?." Pregunté, el menor de los Fuji hizo una especie de mueca, graciosa.

"No, dijo que iba a encontrarse con un amigo" de lejos se veía que la idea no le caía muy bien que digamos, no suelo ser grosero, pero tenía unas endemoniadas ganas de decir una grosería. ¡En serio!. Y lo hice.

"¡Me lleva!. ¡Con un demonio!." Dije, Yuuta al principio no dijo nada, después se echó a reír. Yo también lo hice, aún no se por qué, ni que hubiera estado muy gracioso. La cuestión es que ya no se hablaba de Mizuki y eso me alivió bastante.

"¿Quieres comer conmigo?." Le dije, él miró el reloj, seguramente no le dejaban volver más tarde de las nueve, como en casi todos los internados de la zona, pero aún faltaban unos minutos para las ocho y media, y que mejor que aprovecharlos comiendo.

"Claro. ¿Vamos a ese lugar de hamburguesas?. Parece bueno" claro que lo parecía, y lo era. Yo había estado ahí cientos de veces. Se me ocurrió que Momoshiro ya no estaba, así que le dije que sí, y entramos.

¡Qué idea!. ¡Claro que estaba!. Hablaba muy acaloradamente con Fuji y Eiji sempai, y casi no se dio cuenta de que estábamos. Casi por que cuando Momo levantó un poco la cabeza, Fuji levantó un poco la cabeza y pasó ... exactamente lo que tuvo que pasar.

"¡Es ochibi!." Gritó Eiji haciendo muchas señas con las manos. Momoshiro tenía una expresión muy chistosa en la cara, parecía entre enfadado y sorprendido. Pero Fuji no parecía nada contento, es más, casi podía ver salirle chispas por los ojos. Yuuta también pareció pensar lo mismo por que me tiró un poco de la manga y los dos le dimos un último bocado a las hamburguesas y salimos corriendo.

"Uhf, eso estuvo cerca" exclamó, ya unas cuadras más adelante, estábamos cerca de la parada del autobús, así que me sentí un poco mejor.

"Claro, estuvo realmente cerca" le dije, ambos permanecimos callados unos momentos, hasta que Yuuta sacó una libreta de su bolsillo de la campera y me anotó un número.

"Mi teléfono, por si alguna vez quieres salir, o no sé, tener un buen partido de tenis. ¿No?."

"Claro" tomé el número y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, el autobús llegó y nos subimos, en la segunda parada Yuuta se bajó y caminó unas cuadras hasta entrar en un colegio llamado St. Rudolph y perderse de vista. No había estado tan mal, pero no pensaba repetirlo. Ver a Fuji-sempai y a Momo había echo que el corazón se me subiera a la garganta.

El autobús paró justo en donde debía bajarme. Tenía que caminar unas cuadras para llegar a Seigaku, y corrí. Esa era una de esas noches en dónde hay tanta niebla que todo el mundo parece ser un fantasma, y que al correr, se pierde entre el ambiente. ¡Que frío hacía!.

Entré y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, cuando llegué hasta mi cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta. Lo que vi hizo que se me helara la sangre.

"Es un gato muy lindo" dijo Tezuka mientras acariciaba a Karupin que no podía estar más feliz en sus brazos. Me sentí de lo peor. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!. Claro, que no era muy difícil que yo olvidara algo. Recuerdo una vez que Momo había dicho de encontrarnos en el cine, pero yo me había distraído y había terminado yendo al centro comercial con Eiji, así que Momo había tenido que esperar cuarenta minutos para que yo llegara.

"Yo ... bueno ... lo olvidé y ..." Tezuka seguía mirándome muy feo. Karupin saltó de sus brazos y jugueteó un rato con uno de los juguetes que le había comprado. No se, como que no me sentía muy culpable, en serio.

"Fuji me mandó un mensaje" dijo pasándome su teléfono, en efecto, Fuji le había informado que había faltado por una tontería, o algo parecido.

"No volverá a pasar" dije casi sin darle mucha importancia mientras me sentaba en la cama, tomé a Karupin, que ronroneó un poco antes de acurrucarse en mis brazos.

"¿Estás seguro de que no volverá a pasar?." Dijo mientras me miraba bastante enojado. Una de las cosas que me revientan es que te digan las cosas dos veces cuando ya la asimilaste a la primera. Mas lo repitió de nuevo.

"¿No va a volver a pasar?."

"No" respondí "Lo pondré en mi agenda" Tezuka dio un respiró, esa clase de cosas siempre lo calmaba. Era un chico demasiado ordenado como para que algo así no lo calmase. Aunque viniendo de mí, tal vez se me olvidara agendarlo al día siguiente.

"De todas formas, mañana a primera hora en mi habitación, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido" aclaró levantándose de su asiento, bah, de mi cama más bien. Karupin se estiró y saltó hasta el rincón dónde dormía.

Después de que saliera por la puerta, me recosté y apagué la luz. Antes de dormir pensé en muchas cosas, en Yuuta, en Fuji-sempai, en Momoshiro, en las hamburguesas que aún no había terminado de digerir ... en haber llegado tarde ...

Y me quedé dormido. Realmente lo hice. Y tuve una pesadilla de lo más horrible, dónde Momo estaba muy enojado conmigo y ya nadie me hablaba. ¡En serio!. Ni siquiera Sakuno o Tomoka se acercaban en el sueño, y eso ya es mucho. Cuando me desperté estaba seguro de que quería decirles a todos que lo sentía y tragarme el orgullo.

Me quedé pensando en la cama, por que ya no podía dormir. Así que sin que Eiji sempai (que seguía tarareando la canción en sueños) se despertase, salí.

"_I see sunlight coming to my life lalala_" lo oí cuando me estaba yendo, me reí un poco. ¿Sueño ligero?. Sí, claro.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Momoshiro me abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, pero me dejó pasar, se notaba que tenía la cara muy colorada, como si de momento a otro fuera a escupirme una montón de reproches. Y lo hizo. Kaoru se movió en poco en su cama, pero no se despertó. Por suerte, se dio la vuelta y siguió roncando, fuerte, muy fuerte ...

"Yo ... ¡no se en lo que estabas pensando Ryoma!. Quiero saber lo que piensas de todo eso" me pidió sentándose en su cama, me quedé parado enfrente suyo y seguí hablando.

"De verdad, actué como un verdadero idiota y un tonto y ..." me concentré en una mancha en la pared, que tenía una forma realmente extraña. Parecía algo así como un cuadrado o algo parecido. No tenía idea de lo que era.

Tuve suerte, pude decirle todas esas cosas a Momoshiro y estar concentrado en esa mancha todo al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, no creo que haya sido todo tu intención, quizás ... hasta yo ayude un poco" dijo, señalando el lugar donde estaban los apuntes. Que de echo, los había escondido en otro lugar desde el incidente, Kaoru volvió a moverse en su cama y a gruñir un poco.

Momoshiro tomó una almohada y fingió ahogar a Kaoru, que siseó, aún en sueños, sentí muchísimas ganas de reírme y lo hice.

"¡Deja eso!." Le reproché, aunque realmente nos la estábamos pasando muy bien. Momo, me hizo caso apenas, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando de la risa. Kaoru volvió a moverse y se cayó de la cama, y se despertó, nos vio, primero a mí y después a Momo y arqueó las cejas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?." Me dijo, yo negué con la cabeza, no había caso, cuando uno tienen ganas de hacer el ganso, créanme, no hay ninguna razón ni cura.

"Chst, Kaoru, que mala educación tienes. ¿No?. Pregunta primero qué tal estoy. ¿No?. Mada, mada dane" Momo lo encontró muy chistoso por que se rió bastante.

"¡Muy bueno Echizen!." Mencionó frotándose el estómago, Kaoru no parecía nada divertido.

"Fshh ... son ... unos niños" gruñó mientras volvía hasta la cama y se tapaba hasta la cabeza. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir haciendo el ganso con Momoshiro, pero se escucharon voces en el pasillo, así que tuve que esconderme, pensando que los profesores seguramente me descubrirían.

Cuando se fueron, después de pedirle a Momo que volviera a dormir, salí del placard y me fui muy despacio de la habitación.

Me alegraba bastante volver a ser amigo de Momo-sempai, posiblemente, ni siquiera había dejado de serlo, pero así al menos, ya no sería tan duro el colegio. No me fui hasta mi cuarto inmediatamente, por que no sentía muchas ganas, realmente, Eiji roncaba como un oso con una infección nasal.

Así que decidí irme hasta la cocina del colegio, era enorme, ya había estado allí varias veces. Iba a la noche para servirme un vaso de agua, o cuando me aburría. Luego, subí hasta la azotea. Me recosté. Se veían las estrellas, de repente hasta me sentí nostálgico.

De todo, de la casa, de mi familia, de que terminaba el fin de semana. Además, comenzaba a hacer frío, así que me levanté, para volver a la habitación, cuando me di cuenta. Desde el otro lado del edificio, en la biblioteca, estaba Tezuka estudiando.

Lo vi por la ventana. Estaba con una pila de libros al lado, y una lámpara al lado. Eso no ayudó mucho. ¿Cómo podía estar estudiando a las tres de la mañana?. Me quedé observando unos segundos antes de irme a la cama, hasta verlo me daba sueño.

Cuando volví al cuarto Eiji y Oishi estaban despiertos, y conversaban muy animadamente, acerca de no-se-que-cosa-torneo, no-se-que-cosa-viaje. Cuando me vieron se callaron, Oishi reaccionó primero.

"¿Dónde estabas?." Dijo con esa expresión tan maternal que tenía como pegada al rostro, bostecé mucho. Me fijé en el reloj. Era menos temprano de lo que imaginaba.

"No sé, en la cocina y me disculpé con Momo. ¿Por qué?." Agregué, Eiji y Oishi se miraron, al parecer ya todo estaba olvidado y perdonado.

"¿Estaban enojados conmigo?." Pregunté, ya sabía yo que sí, pero sólo quería fastidiarlos un rato.

"No, nada. ¿Quién está enojado?." Dijo Eiji mientras acariciaba a Karupin. Oishi se lo pensó un momento, sabía que no le gustaba que me despertase a media noche. Al igual que Tezuka, este también era fanático de las reglas. Pero pareció dejarlo pasar.

"¡Ah!." Exclamó Eiji como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante. Seguro que sí. "¿Te enteraste ochibi?. El lunes nos vamos de viaje a Sapporo para competir con un Instituto de ahí y todos los de tercero van. ¿No es genial?."

"Si, claro" dije, sin muchos ánimos de tener que empacar mis cosas a último momento.

"De todas formas, hay que empacar hoy o mañana ya no habrá tiempo" habló Oishi, la voz de la conciencia. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a ser como ese grillo que le anda diciendo a Pinocho, no tal cosa, no tal otra ...

"¿Eh?. Sí, ya" dijo Eiji que apenas si le prestaba atención. Oishi pareció no tomarlo muy en serio, pero en el fondo le molestaba que no le hiciéramos caso.

Me cambié y salí del cuarto, les dije que tenía que ir a estudiar con Tezuka, al parecer Eiji y Oishi estaban enterados por que pusieron una cara muy de circunstancias. Justo cuando me iba, Oishi soltó un 'estudia mucho'. No se qué quiso decir con eso.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Fue la mañana más aburrida de mi vida, estudiar es realmente horrible. Bueno, quizás no lo sería si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, o quizás, hubiera sido menos terrible que escuchar a Tezuka soltar otro de sus discursos.

"Entonces, en 1453 los turcos invadieron Constantinopla, lo que marcó el fin del imperio Bizantino que ..." me desconecté de la conversación por unos segundos. Si hubiera podido dejar caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio y dormir lo hubiera echo, créanme.

Sentía mucho sueño, posiblemente por que me había pasado toda la noche de ayer vagueando por el colegio, pero no tenía mucho sentido pasarse un domingo estudiando. ¿No?. Es posible, que el último día de libertad en siete días uno quiera aprovecharlo bien, guardarse buenos recuerdos para el resto de la semana, o algo así.

"...La expansión mongol duró poco tiempo en la historia por qué ..."

Comencé a pensar en Karupin. ¿Estaría bien?. ¿Le habría dado su comida Eiji?. Y leugo me desvié un poco hasta Momoshiro. ¿Habría molestado un poco más a Kaoru sin mi?. ¿Me habría delatado Kaoru con los profesores?.

"...Los francos habrían ocupado la anterior zona de las galias para el siglo ..."

Apenas si lo estaba escuchando. Claro, muchas veces se puede ver abrir y cerrar los labios de Tezuka al día, eso si no estás lo suficientemente aburrido como para echarte una buena siesta. Me sentía terriblemente miserable. Tezuka se incorporó y buscó un libro, de biología de tercer año. Otro que guarda sus apuntes.

¿Soy el único chico que los arroja a la basura no bien termina el año?. No, pensándolo bien, había visto a una chica de mi curso romper su cuaderno de matemáticas en pedazos. Tal vez no le gustaba la materia ... Oh, genial, ahora era tan inteligente que un primate seguro superaba mis pensamientos ...

¡No, no!. ¡Voy a conseguir con 'aceptable' a como de lugar!. Eso lo aseguro. Tezuka volvió hasta el escritorio con una pila de apuntes. La letra de Tezuka es muy ordenada, y aunque no haya renglones siempre se mantiene igual, siguiendo una especie de línea imaginaria por el papel.

Biología y química, no eran precisamente mis materias favoritas. Luego de ver lo 'interesantes' que pueden ser los organismos unicelulares, Tezuka se fue a por el libro de Anatomía. ¡Otra!. Les juro que es una materia horrible. A principios del trimestre me quedé observando un libro de anatomía. Realmente era deprimente.

Además, había traído una revista de casa, de Nanako, acerca de enfermedades, yo en ese momento tenía una picazón en el cuello, pero después de haber leído apenas tres páginas de la revista, de pronto era más o menos sarampión. Esa clase de cosas sí que le levanta la moral a uno.

"...Lo que distingue a las células procariotas de las eucariotas es ..." ya casi estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando Tezuka dejó de lado el libro y me miró muy raro. Bueno, no es que no se notase que me aburría pero ...

"¿Quién era el chico?."

De acuerdo, eso no era exactamente lo que pensaba que sucedería. ¿Qué chico?. Empecé a hurgar en mi memoria, y di con Yuuta.

"Ah, él. Yuuta Fuji" Tezuka no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar. Ya estaba empezando de nuevo con todo ese rollo de las células cuando volvió a parar 'misteriosamente' de nuevo.

"¿El hermano menor de Syusuke?."

"El mismo"

De nuevo, un silencio enorme. Tezuka se mordió el labio y continuó con todo eso de las células, y bacterias y ... ¿qué se yo de biología y química?. Lo único que importa es que Tezuka estaba rarísimo. Usualmente no te hablaba nunca de asuntos que consideraba personales, menos que menos cuando estudiaba.

"¿Y vas a volver a verlo?." De acuerdo, tal vez 'raro' no era la mejor palabra. Me metí goma de mascar en la boca y comencé a hacer globos.

"Puede que sí" Tezuka se mordió el labio, por segunda o tercera vez y siguió con el estudio. Después de eso no hubo muchas cosas más que decir, en realidad si las hubo, pero nada interesante.

No malinterpreten, no es que la química y la biología, y la historia no sean 'divertidas' si no, que las odio tanto a todas. En lo que más destaco es en inglés, y en gimnasia. Por eso Eiji y Momoshiro siempre trataban de que es haga la tarea de inglés, pero no me van a convencer.

Después de estudiar con Tezuka, me fui de la habitación, para ir hasta las canchas de tenis donde Fuji y Momoshiro estaban practicando, más allá estaban Kawamura y Kaoru, después el dúo de oro un poco más allá. Me recosté bajó uno de los árboles a tomar un poco de ponta.

Escuchar a Tezuka por dos horas era morir de aburrimiento. Pero lo que había sucedido no tenía precedentes.

Sentí como mi celular me llamaba muy insistente. Me fijé quien llamaba pero no conocía el número, así que atendí sin más y pregunté (aunque sea una pregunta muy tonta lo admito):

"Hola. ¿Quién habla?."

"Soy yo, Yuuta. ¿Te acuerdas, Echizen?." No, claro que me acordaba, experiencias así eran demasiado difíciles de olvidar.

"¿Me olvidaría del hermano de Syusuke Fuji?." Pareció que eso le molestó por que se oyó un sonido muy raro, como de arcadas. Tal vez él también estaba bebiendo ponta, pero lo dudaba.

"Ya ... entiendo" dijo con la voz un poco atorada, por haberse atragantado así segundos antes "¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo y unos amigos hoy a la tarde?. Puedes invitar a quien quieras" aseguró, se oía bien así que acepté.

"¿A qué hora?." Dije, por que sabía que si al día siguiente teníamos que viajar seguramente tendría que preparar todo desde antes.

"No se ... ¿A qué hora te conviene Echizen?." Preguntó, supongo que eso no se lo había pensado bien. Tenía ganas de salir del colegio, así que le dije:

"Ahora mismo está bien por mí. ¿Nos encontramos en la parada del bus?." Pedí, ya que era el único lugar que seguramente manteníamos en común.

"Seguro. ¡Nos vemos!." Después nada. Colgó. Guardé mi celular en los bolsillos de mi campera, fui 'volando' hasta mi habitación, me cambié tan rápido como pude y bajé a tropezones (recuerdo haberme topado con Sakuno, con Tomoka y con un extraño chico llamado Horio, al que 'sin querer' le pateé al bajar).

Cuando ya estaba en la puerta de salida del colegio, vi a Momoshiro y Kaoru peleando como siempre, Momoshiro al verme me saludó, Kaoru se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa, y tan sigilosamente como ... ¿una serpiente?.

"Hola Ryoma" saludó Momoshiro cuando llegó a mi lado. "¿Vas a salir?." Pregunta estándar que se parece mucho a 'puedo ir contigo'.

"Puedes venir conmigo si quieres" le dije, Momoshiro parecía que iba a saltar de la felicidad. "Voy a ver a un amigo de otra escuela" anuncié, de repente reparé en Kaoru, que seguía de pie, casi al lado de nosotros, con un poco de esfuerzo pregunté:

"¿Vas a encontrarte con Inui?." Mi pregunta ocasionó un efecto contrario al que esperaba. Kaoru pareció tener una especie de shock cuando le dije eso. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ough, problemas entre amigos, mejor ni meterme. "De acuerdo, entonces ven con nosotros" se me saltó la vena altruista.

"¿QUÉ?." Gritó Momo, obviamente no le agradaba la idea. Me dio igual, caminamos hasta la parada del bus, con Kaoru y Momo gruñendo detrás, no les hice mucho caso. En la parada vi a Yuuta, lo saludé con la mano.

"Hola" dije, Yuuta miró muy curioso a Momo y a Kaoru que seguían gruñendo detrás de mí, les di un codazo y se callaron. "Estos son Momoshiro Takeshi y Kaoru Kaidoh" los presenté, los dos voltearon la cabeza para el lado contrario del otro.

Al lado de Yuuta, estaba un chico muy delgado, de aspecto ... seamos claros, bastante arrogante. Tenía el pelo levemente rizado y negro, se me había metido en la cabeza que tal vez era su compañero de cuarto o algo así.

"Tú debes ser Mizuki Hajime, yo soy Ryoma Echizen" me presenté, Mizuki, jugueteó con sus cabellos y me devolvió el saludo. Yuuta parecía muy cohibido.

Yuuta Fuji no tenía el aspecto del alma de la fiesta, pero tampoco tenía siempre esa actitud tan doblegada, nada que ver. El tal Mizuki Hajime tenía algo que no me entraba del todo, y para ser completamente honestos, ni siquiera hoy consigo entenderlo del todo.

Fuimos primero al cine, donde Momo y Kaoru se la pasaron peleando casi toda la película, así que estuvieron a punto de echarnos. Luego, Mizuki y Yuuta estaban muy silenciosos, me dio mala espina, en serio. De cualquier modo, cosa suya.

Me aburrí bastante, para ser sinceros, mucho. En primera, por que seguía pensando en lo raro que estaba Tezuka últimamente, y en segunda, por que la película era aburridísima. Era una de esas típicas películas románticas, donde el chico se llama Louis y la chica se llama Clara y relatan tooodosss los mil años en una pareja, desde su 'adolescencia' hasta ... ni modo, que se mueren, creo.

Yo, me dormí pasados los diez primeros minutos, y nadie pudo contarme con lujo de detalles, por que todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas. Pero como decía, tampoco me importó mucho por como venían las cosas.

Cuando salimos del cine fuimos a comer, por que todos teníamos hambre, Mizuki y Yuuta estaban muy callados y trataban de no mirarse, fue bastante gracioso, en serio. Actuaban como un par de colegialas enamoradas. Luego, nos fuimos por caminos separados.

Kaoru quería reemplazar el encordado de su raqueta, Momo fue a comprarse un CD de un cantante que le gustaba, así que yo me fui de camino hasta Seigaku.

Todavía tenía mucho tiempo, así que me fui caminando, en eso iba, cuando me choqué contra un chico que venía del lado contrario. Recuerdo haberle dicho 'ten más cuidado' y luego 'mada, mada dane'. Cuando me levanté, me di cuenta de que estaba justo enfrente de un comercio.

Y tenían una gorra muy buena en venta, era blanca, muy linda, creo. Y me dio muchas ganas de comprármela, así que entré. El vendedor parecía bastante alegre, de algo conocía a mi padre por que cuando le dije que mi nombre era Ryoma Echizen, le bajó el precio y me la vendió sin más.

Iba volviendo, cuando me la puse, y encontré que me quedaba bastante bien, además, era perfecta y sabía que no había gastado el dinero para nada. Después de todo, nunca sabe uno cuando puede necesitar una gorra nueva. ¿No?.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Que raro que estés estudiando Tezuka" sonrió Syusuke mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Tezuka, sentado en la biblioteca y dejó caer unos libros al lado.

"Ah, Syusuke" saludó Tezuka sin quitar la vista de sus libros, Syusuke se sentó al lado y fingió bostezar, a Tezuka mucho no le importó hasta que Syusuke comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Veo que Ryoma no está contigo" dijo muy perspicaz "Como tutor de los primeros años no es mi deber preocuparme pero ... ¿no deberías saber dónde está si está a tu cargo?."

"Debería, pero no" dijo mientras hojeaba un poco, mientras repetía por décima vez que demonios era la mitosis. Fuji suspiró cansinamente, Tezuka estudiaba mucho, demasiado. Era tal vez, una gran suerte que él no tuviera que estudiar mucho para saber algo realmente bien.

"Creo que estaba con Yuuta, y ... ¿Mizuki?." Hizo como si tratase de recordar el nombre. ¡Claro que lo recordaba!. Pero le gustaba fingir que lo olvidaba, sólo para hacerse a la idea de que no le importaba demasiado.

"¿Salió de nuevo?." Tezuka arqueó las cejas, y tosió un poco "Creo que le dije que se quedara a estudiar"

"Saa, Tezuka, estás todo rojo. ¿Pasa algo con Ryu-chan?." Preguntó, Tezuka volvió a 'concentrarse' de lleno en su libro, tratando de ignorar a Fuji, al sentir aún su mirada encima suyo, bajó el libro.

"Estoy bien, Fuji" replicó "¿Por qué lo preguntas?."

"Tal vez por qué estás leyendo el libro al revés" ese era un muy buen punto. Tezuka se fijo en su libro, que tenía las letras al revés, y se sonrojó aún más.

"No importa, debe de ser duro supervisar a Ryoma, siempre se saltea muchas materias" sonrió Syusuke, Tezuka no se atrevió a preguntar como lo sabía, por que Fuji tenía sus métodos, a veces, resultaban aún mejor que los del mismo Sadaharu, el rey de los datos.

"¿Y cómo las saltea?." Preguntó mientras volvía el libro, directo al lado correcto de nuevo.

"Saa, no sabía que te interesasen esas cosas" sonrió Fuji con mucha autosuficiencia, ciertamente satisfecho, pero continuó "Ciertamente, siempre va a la azotea del colegio, es muy común verlo allí"

"Es inteligente" dijo Tezuka sorpresivamente.

"¿Sí, verdad?." Acordó Fuji, Tezuka asintió dejando de lado los libros, no sin antes dejar señalado las páginas, claro, para no perderse luego ...

"Si tan sólo se aplicase más ..." dejó escapar algo que a Fuji le apreció un pequeño suspiro, apenas, pero viniendo de Tezuka ... tal vez había sido imaginación.

"¿Tú ... suspiraste?." Preguntó no muy seguro, ahogando una risilla, Tezuka se escondió detrás del libro, que ya no leía.

"¡No!. ¿Quién suspira?. ¡Nadie suspira!." Dijo mientras se escondía aún más con su libro.

"Como digas. ¡Por qué no bajas ese libro Tezuka?." Sonrió Syusuke, Tezuka lo hizo, muy rápido, y casi pegándole con la tapa a Fuji en la mano.

"¡Auch!. Ese mal genio ..." se quejó Fuji, frotándose la mano, luego se despidió sonriendo, tomó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca. Sonrió con mucha satisfacción, a veces, Tezuka si era expresivo, muy pocas veces, pero justamente eso, era un mar de información.

Y esto, que Fuji, se consideraba, precisamente, el rey de las indagaciones.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto, Eiji comenzó a saltar, estaba ordenando sus cosas con Oishi, discutían mucho, por que lo que Oishi consideraba 'innecesario', Eiji pensaba que era terriblemente 'esencial'. Esos dos son una pareja dispareja ... ¡Lo son!. ¡En serio!.

"Eiji, ya te dije que nunca vamos a necesitar un globo, tres sogas y una linterna" dijo Oishi tan calmado como siempre tironeando un poco de la bolsa de Eiji-sempai.

"¡Nya!. ¡Y tú que sabes si hay un apagón durante el viaje!." Se quejó Eiji, que más que un sempai, parecía un niño caprichoso.

Karupin giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, dudo que realmente los entendiese. Yo mismo no los entendía. Me recosté sobre mi cama, y comencé a pensar en que podría llevar mañana. Ropa, sábanas limpias, mis raquetas de tenis, mi gorra nueva (indispensable), y cualquier otra cosa 'existencial' que tuviera a mano.

"¡Nya!. ¿Y esa gorra, ochibi?." Hasta que al fin alguien se percataba de mi existencia. ¡Tenía que ser Eiji-sempai!.

"¿Esto?." Dije señalando lo obvio "Tsk ... me la compré esta tarde" dije sonriendo, esa gorra tenía algo que me gustaba ... Y cuando digo que algo me gusta, va en serio.

Eiji y Oishi sempai no preguntaron más acerca de mi gorra nueva, y siguieron discutiendo un buen rato. Dense la idea que cuando terminaron ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. No, exagero ... eran las dos.

Yo me había desvelado, para llenar un bolso, rojo, con todas las cosas que 'posiblemente' necesitaría. Soy una persona de sentido común, así que empaqué primero todas las cosas de higiene (como el cepillo de dientes, toallas, sábanas, ya saben), luego la ropa que usaría (aclaro que no era el uniforme).

Un par de zapatillas extra, unas raquetas ... Todas cosas esenciales para mi supervivencia. Cosas que usaría seguramente ... Sólo me quedaba despedirme de Karupin. Creo que cuando lo abracé conmigo mientras dormía mucho no se dio cuenta. Pero que rayos ... si no, me sentiría demasiado culpable al verlo triste cuando me vaya. ¿No?.

Eiji llevó el uniforme (junto con muchas otras cosas que no necesitaba) y las raquetas, todo lo reglamentario para los titulares, e igual Oishi. Sentí un pequeño remordimiento, pero no me importó mucho. ¡En serio!. Yo usaré ese uniforme a como de lugar ...

No recuerdo muy bien lo que soñé, por que me despertaron a las cinco de la mañana. Oishi sempai y Momo, y Kaoru, y Eiji, estaban ahí. No me importó que estuvieran reunidos en mi cuarto, ni que estuviera en pijama, ni que estuviera medio dormido, no para nada.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí!." Tal vez ... sólo un poco. Kaoru miró a Momo, Momo miró a Eiji, Eiji se escondió detrás de Oishi, Oishi le dio una miradita a Tezuka, y por fin me hablaron.

"La verdad es que ..." comenzó Oishi sempai.

"...llueve" completó Tezuka. Mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes, Eiji entonces salió de su 'escondite' y saltó encima de mi cama, como muy exaltado.

"¡Nya!. ¡Pero hay una buena noticia!. ¡Nosotros sí vamos a viajar!." Gritó de lo más feliz, juro que hay veces (muy poas) que me dan ganas de matarlo. Es más, su cuello estaba tan cerca de mis manos ... ¿el destino?. Ya lo creo, sólo un poquito, y apenas podría desquitarme con Eiji-sempai ... por un poquito.

"¿CÓMO DICES?." Momo sempai se adelantó un poco, empujado por Oishi sempai que repetía igual que un loro 'es tu mejor amigo, es tu mejor amigo'.

"Es que ..." Momo abrió la boca, pero después me dio unas 'palmaditas' en la cabeza como si fuera todo un buen hermano mayor y con toda la condescendencia del mundo siguió "La verdad, Ryoma, es que los titulares tenemos nuestros deberes y no ... posponerlos es parte de eso. ¿Comprendes?."

"¡Arrrghhh!." Grité con mi puño cerrado. En vez de estrellarlo contra la cara de Momo-sempai lo dejé sobre la almohada, esperando que por alguna dicha de la vida ocurriese un milagro. Que Momo sempai se retractase, que los titulares salieron de mi habitación de una vez, que viajásemos todos juntos a Sapporo ...

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada, con el cabello todo muy revuelto, y sin muchas ganas de seguir la 'conversación'. No era que no me interesase, en absoluto.

A pesar de todo, una parte del 'milagro' ocurrió. Los titulares comenzaron a salir despacio, muy despacio, y cuando estuvieron fuera de la puerta comenzaron a correr gritando cosas como 'que bien' o 'mejor nos apuramos'. Salí un segundo y les grité en pleno pasillo 'son todos unos estúpidos'.

No lo dije en serio, pero muchos se voltearon, más que nada, los chicos de los otros cuartos, que ya se estaban peleando entre sí, cuando volví a entrar en el mío.

"No considero ese lenguaje apropiado, Echizen" dijo alguien poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro. Sólo conocía a una persona en este mundo (y posiblemente en todos los que existan) que pudiera hablar tan severamente, aún en estos momentos. Esa persona se llama Tezuka Kunimitsu, y estaba justo enfrente mío.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: este es el segundo capítulo. Un poco raro, creo, bastante sería mejor decir. Aunque ya se va notando más el TezuRyo que dije en el summary. Agregué un poco, apenitas, de MizukiYuuta, Yuuta está apenas un poco más amigable. No se, me parece que sería un poco así si él y Ryoma no fueran más o menos rivales. De todas formas, la canción que canta Eiji la improvisé en el momento, mientras escuchaba la radio, jaja. Y el por qué Tezuka se queda en Seigaku con Ryoma, eso sólo lo voy a decir en el tercer capítulo. Si, al final, Ryoma va a conseguir el _permiso_ de sus padres para poder ser titular en Seigaku (sería un pequeño castigo por no sacar buenas notas, excepto en inglés claro). Ah, y en el anterior capítulo les dije que algunas cosas están tomadas de El guardián entre el centeno, quiero aclarar nada más, que no voy a seguir su trama, sólo le di algunos detalles (grandes detalles, muy a lo Salinger). Espero que hasta aquí les haya gustado. ¡Cualquier comentario que tengas hagan clic en el botoncito de abajo y dejen reviews!. (ya casi arrollada en el piso). Y gracias por leer esto!. Ja ne!.


	3. Siete largos días

Con un golpe de suerte-

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro

Summary- (AU) Ryoma Echizen tiene dieciséis años y estudia en una Seigaku muy cambiada. Por descuidarse en el estudio, ni su mamá ni oyaji le dejarán ser titular hasta que se aplique, pero todo puede cambiar ... con un golpe de suerte. TezuRyo

Pairings- Shonen-ai, posible TezuRyo y otras parejas

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Capítulo 3: Siete largos días

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Cuando vi a Tezuka en mi cuarto casi suelto un gritó. Ya saben, como esos que dan las chicas en las novelas cuando el chico apuesto les dice que las quiere o algo así. Pero yo no era una chica, ni estaba en una novela romántica, ni nada parecido. Y Tezuka ... era Tezuka.

"Los profesores me pidieron que me quedara, para ayudarte con los estudios" dijo paseándose por mi habitación y toqueteando todas las cosas que encontraba por ahí "No hace falta que yo vaya, los demás titulares no les dejarán ganar" explicó después.

Manoseó un poco el cuadro de Ryoga que estaba en mi escritorio y después lo dejó de nuevo. Me sentía mareado, y tenía la abrumadora presencia de Tezuka Kunimitsu enfrente mío lanzando uno de sus 'pequeños' discursos para la 'posteridad'.

Tezuka es en cierto sentido un chico bastante extraño, pero los chicos extraños, son de los que nunca debes confiarte del todo. Una vez conocí a uno de otro colegio, era bastante aburrido y extraño, pero juro que silbaba como los dioses. Usualmente, siempre tienen algo que lo compensa.

Cuando terminó de hablar y de manosear todos los cuadros que teníamos en la habitación, y dar muchas vueltas, salió del cuarto. Dijo algo de un trabajo de alguna materia. Por supuesto que yo no podía ayudarlo, era física, y de la avanzada. Tal vez se estuviera preparando para entrar a una buena universidad.

No me gustaba pensar en esas cosas, por que yo estaba seguro que de ir a una universidad exigente estaba frito. Totalmente, y no lo digo en broma. El nivel académico en Seigaku es muy alto, pero en la Thodai sólo van los mejores. Pensando en eso, me volví a acostar en mi cama, aunque sabía que no podría dormir.

Cuando el reloj dio las ocho, me cambié, muy rápido, y traté de poner todos mis útiles en la mochila, que estaba casi reventaba. Antes de salir del cuarto, tomé mi gorra del bolso que había preparado anoche pensando en el viaje.

Esa gorra blanca era preciosa, en serio. Cuando cerré la puerta sentí los maullidos de Karupin adentro. No le gustaba quedarse sólo. Yo me fui hasta el aula, sabiendo que llegaría tarde. Las aulas de Seigaku están en el bloque A del edificio, y mi cuarto estaba en el bloque C, así que tenía que recorrer todo el camino. Para acortar, tomé por las canchas de tenis.

Mientras iba por ahí, vi en un árbol las iniciales del dúo de oro encerrado en un corazón. Me dio una especie de escalofrío, luego hasta me dio un poco de risa. Hasta pensar que lo habían escrito Eiji y Oishi sempai era gracioso.

Llegué al aula tarde como de costumbre, y el profesor me puso castigo. Fue la clase más aburrida de todas. Por que Horio se pasó la hora hincándome con un lápiz pidiendo las respuestas del examen de ingles. Así que me castigaron.

Salí del salón, con Horio, Sakuno y Tomoka casi pegados a mi lado, fue una tarde pésima, por que después de haber limpiado los borradores quedé todo blanco. Era horrible, terrible, y pensar que los demás estaban en Sapporo divirtiéndose me hacía enojar más.

Llegué a mi cuarto y abrí mis carpeteas, tenía demasiada tarea, y me daba mucha flojera hacerla, así que las dejé a un lado sin más. Después de todo, Tezuka llegaría en ... algún momento del día y trataría de ayudarme a comprender ... lo que sea que fueran las tareas.

Me acordé un poco del día cuando fui a comprar la gorra, y de Yuuta y Mizuki. ¿Por qué me estaba acordando de ellos justo en ese momento?. No hay remedio, cuando cuentas algo, ya se empieza a extrañar a todo el mundo.

"¿Ryoma?." Me atendió una voz no bien marqué su número. Sonaba cansado. Tal vez y hasta él también estuviera en Sapporo.

"Sí. Oye, perdona el otro día, por haberme ido sin esperarlos, Kaoru y Momoshiro tenían algunos compromisos"

Yo miento muy bien, soy capaz de decir cualquier cosa, y nunca lo olvido. Jamás, cuando era niño a oyaji le era muy difícil saber cuando mentía y cuando no por que siempre estaba muy serio, así que casi siempre me salía con la mía.

"No importa" se escuchó del otro lado, había un poco de ruido y se escuchaban voces "Mizuki está estudiando. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos para jugar?." Me dieron muchos ánimos, en serio, realmente me hizo sentir mejor. Pero después miré a Karupin ... y el pilón de tarea ...

"No sé ... yo había pensado en eso ... pero me dejaron mucha tarea. ¿No quieres mejor salir mañana?." Sugerí, del otro lado se oyó un 'tsk'.

"Claro" anunció, sin nada, nada de entusiasmo, en ninguna parte "Nos vemos mañana, Ryoma" y cortó. Y de nuevo estaba yo, hundido en un mar de tareas. ¿Qué podía hacer yo con todo eso?. Apenas si prestaba atención en clase ...

Lo que sucedió a continuación no tiene precedentes en la historia de esta escuela. Oí unos golpes en la puerta y una voz, muy estricta, demasiado como para no identificarla.

"¿Se puede?." Preguntó, siempre tan educado, tan correcto, me dio un poco de risa, le dije que sí, y abrió la puerta lentamente, como si hubiera venido a mi cuarto por accidente. Hasta tiene su gracia en cierto sentido. ¿No?.

"Hola Tezuka" sonreí mientras contaba las pelusas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Ya iba por las cien mil, cuando Karupin comenzó a jugar con ellas. Genial, ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

"Ryoma" dijo como dudando, eso realmente me sorprendió. Tezuka _jamás_ dudaba de nada, era como si perteneciese a la milicia o algo así. Conste, que no lo digo en broma.

"¿Si?." Y le dejé de prestar atención a las pelusas. Karupin soltó un estornudo, tal vez y hasta le daban alergia.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" ahí si que ni aunque un huracán destruyera mi cuarto, estaría más sorprendido. Poco a poco, cuando me fui recuperando (Tezuka esperó pacientemente) arqueé mis cejas, apenas si podía creerlo. Una oportunidad única en la vida. Sonreí, sonreí mucho. Ah, como iba a divertirme.

"Quiero que me acompañes hasta tu club de tenis, por que le dije al capitán de la Fudomine que iría a jugar con él allí" dijo ya mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta principal.

La puerta principal es de donde se sale de Seigaku al 'mundo exterior', prácticamente sólo podemos salir los fines de semana, así que estaba prohibido irse durante los días de clase. Si era difícil ver a Tezuka pidiendo un favor, verlo faltando a las reglas es aún más sorpresivo.

"Dime. ¿Eres un clon de otro planeta o qué?." Otra vez, tenía muchas ganas de hacer el ganso, por alguna razón, me bajé la gorra, hasta casi tapar mi visión. Si se fijan, estoy seguro que Tezuka estaba tratando de matarme con la mirada, así que fue muy conveniente.

"No. Y deja de ..." cuando vi que Tezuka no seguía con su ... discurso improvisado, levanté un poco la mirada. Frente a nosotros estaba el capitán de los titulares de la Fudomine, él y Tezuka se saludaron muy serios.

El capitán de la Fudomine, se llama Tachibana, es muy serio, aunque no tanto como Tezuka buchou, y siempre o casi siempre que lo vemos, está una chica con él (o con ellos, en los torneos). Es su hermana, se llama Ann, a Momo-sempai le gustaba un poco, desde que lo supe en segundo año, no dejé de fastidiarlo con eso.

"¡Hola, muchachos!." Qué dije. "¡Ah, con qué tú eres Ryoma Echizen!." Vociferó como si en ello se le fuera la vida, la chica es muy enérgica.

"Sí ... ¿podemos comenzar ya?." Los cuatro fuimos al club, ese día estaba muy nublado, y recuerdo haber oído por los pasillos que iba a llover. Eso me preocupó un poco, más o menos, por que estaba más que obvió que ellos esperaban que yo recogiera las pelotas, arreglara la cancha ...

Tanto así, casi me sentía como cuando jugaba con oyaji. Él siempre creía que podía mandarme. Luego, cuando comenzó el partido, ninguno de los dos le erraba una, la chica, Ann, estaba my emocionada, debo admitir, que ni Tomoka puede superarla cuando se pone en plan de animar a su hermano. Lo sé, conoce mucho de tenis, pero a veces suele ponerse pesada con eso.

Así que, como pude, me escabullí. En el bloque D, unos chicos estaban jugando sencillos, murmuraban no-se-que-cosas de un torneo, así que me interesó mucho. No eran muy buenos. Hay gente así en todos lados. Así que me senté y los observé.

"¡Hey!. ¡Tú!." Le grité a uno de ellos. "Tus piernas están demasiado flexionadas y a tu revés le falta fuerza" apenas me hizo caso. Perdió por dos sets.

"¡Te lo dije!. Mada mada dane ..." el chico se lo tomó muy mal. Está bien, que yo siempre me busco problemas, pero lo acepto, soy así y no cambiará nunca. ¿No?. El que había perdido me tomó de la camisa, se veía muy amenazante.

"¿Cómo dijiste imbécil?." No le contesté, me dediqué a mirarlo muy feo, recuerdo que tenía una goma de mascar en la boca, hice un globo y se lo exploté en la cara. Me soltó de inmediato, yo me fui caminando. Sólo tuve dos peleas así en mi vida, y no me motivaban mucho. Una de ellas fue con Kaoru y otra ... pues ahora. Eso si, lo de arrogante, viene de hace mucho.

Estaba ya alejándome del bloque D, cuando unos chicos me detuvieron. Uno era pelirrojo, el pelirrojo murmuraba todo el tiempo 'muévete con el ritmo'. El otro tenía el pelo azul, y me miraba muy feo. No me cayeron muy bien, el pelirrojo, digamos que me caía algo mejor que el otro pero ...

"¿Eres el amigo del ladrón de bicicletas?." Soltó uno de pronto, yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar que Momo-sempai me había dicho una vez sobre un chico que le llamaba así. Me pregunto por qué demonios sería.

"Eso depende"

"Bien. ¿Quieres jugar un partido conmigo?."

Jugamos, el pelirrojo se llamaba Kamio, pertenecía a la Fudomine. No supe más de ello, le gané, con algo de esfuerzo eso sí, pero le gané. Fue un buen partido, realmente era un chico muy rápido. ¿Cómo sería si Kaoru compitiera con él?. Supe que su serpiente es muy buena. Ni modo, de seguro se las ingeniaría para volverlo loco de un modo u otro.

Luego jugué con el otro chico, a ese me costó más vencerlo, se llamaba Ibu Shinji, era extraño, y sus técnicas también lo eran. Apuntaba a lugares muy específicos de la cancha, que parecían fáciles pero no lo eran. De momento a otro sentías que tus músculos se ponían muy tensos, y perdían movimiento. Al final le gané, creo que presumí un par de veces. No pude evitarlo.

Ya estábamos hacia el final de la tarde, cuando comenzó a llover, llovía a cántaros. Kamio y Shinji corrieron hasta la parada de autobús que los llevaba a su Instituto. Yo me quedé allí. No recordaba bien el camino hasta el bloque C.

Comencé a caminar, había perdido mucha visibilidad por la lluvia, y apenas podía caminar con el suelo embarrado, creo que caminé y choqué contra alguien, nos caímos al suelo.

"Echizen ..."

"¿Tezuka?." Me quedé congelado, Tezuka estaba cubierto de barro, estaba mojado y estaba muy cerca de mí. No se por qué, y a pesar de que sabía los posibles castigos que tendría después, me reí. ¡Me reí tanto!. No pueden culparme, apuesto, a que si hubieran estado en las mismas condiciones, se hubieran reído igual de fuerte. O más.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Tezuka estuvo callado todo el regreso hasta Seigaku, no creo que pueda culparlo, después de todo, aún sentía la risa que quería seguir saliendo de mi boca. Por supuesto que no me reía, pero se notaba. ¿Cómo si no se explicaba que moviera los hombros de esa manera y me apretase tanto los labios?. Aceptémoslo, no es normal.

"Mira mamá, esos chicos están todos mojados" se río un chiquillo, tenía la cara toda redonda, lo atravesé con la mirada. Me hubiera gustado responderle que si yo estaba mojado él tenía cara de cerdo, pero no era nada amable, y de todas maneras, parecía que su madre ya estaba medio impaciente. A la siguiente parada se bajaron. Y me quedé con Tezuka.

"¿Estás bien?." Dije en un intento de reparar mi error, pero mi voz me traicionó y en vez de eso salió algo más parecido a "¿Jaajjj ... Est ... jjj ... ás biiii ...jiji en?." Tezuka me ignoró completamente. Hubiera podido tener un palo al lado y no hacia la diferencia.

Entonces las puertas del autobús se abrieron y entró una chica, vamos, una niño, era bajito, bah, eso creo, todos los chicos me parecen igual. Tenía el pelo todo desordenado y una sudadera verde que le quedaba demasiado grande, me entraron ganas de preguntar pero me callé. Ya tenía suficiente con el buchou-piedra que tenía al lado.

"Oh no, se me caerá" protestó mientras se la agarraba, se notaba que le gustaba mucho, me bajé la gorra y intenté dormirme, cuando de repente comencé a toser un poco. ¡Maldita lluvia!.

Así que, cada tanto se le caía, y entonces Tezuka o yo se la alcanzábamos y él siempre decía cosas como:

"Es muy importante, me la dio Jin, y es realmente importante" decía con seriedad y se la volvía a poner.

A mi no me importaba, no conocía a Jin ni me importaba conocerlo, pero que se le cayera la sudadera verde cada cinco segundos se estaba volviendo fastidioso. Excepto por una cosa, cuando Tezuka la recogía solía tener esa expresión de autómata, así que me entraban unas ganas increíbles de soltar una frasecita como 'hay que salvarse de ser un vegetal' o 'muy bien buchou, con esos reflejos de tucán muerto'.

Pero se me iban cuando estaba a punto de soltarlas. Es mejor tener un capitán con reflejos de tucán muerto que un kouhai internado en el hospital. ¿No?.

Cuando llegamos a Seigaku fui directo al comedor, sentía mucha hambre, y cuando me di cuenta buchou había desaparecido. En un sentido ... figurado, claro. ¿Cómo si no iba a desaparecer?. Me serví mucha comida, y me senté en mi asiento usual.

Extrañé la presencia de Momoshiro, así que comencé a pensar en cuando nos la pasábamos tratando de ver quien comía más, o quien aguantaba esta u otra cosa, después de eso ya no sentía mucha hambre. Por eso y por que vi como el club de 'fans de admiradoras' se me acercaba peligrosamente.

"¡Ohayou Ryoma-kun!." Dijo la presidenta del club de fans arrastrando a su amiga. Tomoka era la presidenta de mi club de fans, juro que está en todas partes, como el aire, como la contaminación como ... ¿por qué me estoy desviando?. No hay palabras, repito, no hay palabras, que puedan describir a Tomoka Osakada.

"H...hola" dije sintiendo el pánico subir por todo mi ser. Tomoka sacudió 'suavemente' a su mejor amiga, Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de la profesora Ryuzaki.

"Saluda Sakuno" pidió sacudiéndola a favor de su causa.

"Ah .. ssí ... ho..hola Ryoma" saludó la chica de trenzas, yo siempre decía que era terrible hablar con ella, no podías estar dos segundos sin que empezase a trabarse. ¿Dónde demonios tenía esta chica el botón de encendido?.

"Hola tartamu... Sakuno" dije mientras terminaba mi segunda botella de ponta en el día y miraba hacia los dos lados. Tomoka tiró del brazo de Sakuno y gritó, con esa voz estridente de fan obsesionada.

"¿Sabes Ryoma?. ¡Hicimos un cartel para cuando entres en los titulares!. ¡Y para cuando alcances excelencia académica!." Señaló orgullosa. A mi me parecía que esperaban demasiado de mí si querían que de desaprobados llegase a puros diez pero ... que rayos.

"Ahá"

"Y ... queríamos felicitarte ... por ... por ... intentar me..mej..orar tus calificaciones, Ryoma" apuntó Sakuno con la cara tan roja que creía que tendría que llamar al médico. ¿Tendría fiebre acaso?. Ya qué, las chicas son demasiado raras.

"Me tengo que ir" dije, sin muchas ganas de seguir la conversación, por que Horio ya se estaba acercando con sus dos años de experiencia en el tenis y una carga pesada de palabras sin sentido.

"¡Buena idea Ryoma!. ¡Ve a estudiar, mi príncipe!." Gritó Tomoka alzando la mano, bueno, la suya y la de Sakuno.

Yo salí del comedor, y caminé hasta la biblioteca, estornudando de nuevo. Odio la lluvia. ¿Cómo es que reírme de Tezuka me descuidara de ese importante detalle?. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca no había nadie salvo el capitán del club de tenis. Estaba concentrado en una página que seguramente ya había leído cientos de veces. Hay que tener voluntad para eso ...

Yo me la puedo pasar estudiando un mes un mismo renglón, que para cuando me lo tomen apenas sabré cual era el nombre de la clase.

"Hola..." dije dejando mis libros al lado. Bueno ... dejando ... más bien, los arroje al lado suyo, para que se diera por enterado de que estaba ahí. Me miró, tenía la expresión más extraña del mundo. Con Tezuka hay que tener cuidado, en un momento te la pasa dando sermones y en el otro apenas si te dirige la palabra.

"Siéntate" pidió. Tezuka Kunimitsu tiene la voz más autoritaria que vi en la vida, con dieciocho años y la actitud de un viejo. Vamos, nunca subestimen la edad mental, es todo un conflicto.

"Hoy estudiaremos la teoría endosimbiótica y quiero que hagas un resumen más tarde de las páginas ..."

"Primero quiero que sepas que eres un viejo enojón y que todo el día te la pasas dando sermones" le dije en un tono de lo más divertido. No hay remedio, cuando se tienen ganas de hacer el ganso, se tiene ganas y listo.

"...El resumen tiene que ser de diez páginas y será de las páginas seis y siete del libro de Intrucción Cívica, y del libro de Psicología y la página cinco ..."

"Y que apenas puedo verte sonreír alguna vez por que siempre tienes esa actitud tan fría" continué mientras seguía haciendo sonidos con mis nudillos.

"...del libro de Física, por que la evaluación será dentro de un mes y hay que estar preparados" Tezuka se acomodó sus anteojos, apenas si me parecía interesado en mi presencia, pero estaba más que seguro que me escuchaba, por que tenía una vena un tanto curiosa en la frente.

"Y que por eso cuando vi que me estabas buscando y que tenías esa expresión tan graciosa me entraron ganas de reírme, pero ... realmente quiero que sepas que eres el mejor mentor que he tenido, y que eres un baka si crees que con eso" terminé. Fue un discurso terrible, lo admito, pero realmente estaba 'fuera de control', cuando estoy en 'mi fase' no hay nadie que pueda convencerme de nada.

"Echizen..." comenzó Tezuka en plan de castigarme (muy duramente creo) cuando ... ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. Se acomodó sus anteojos y cerró los libros. "Terminó el estudio por hoy"

Resoplé aburrido, y me fui hasta mi habitación, era un baka impulsivo que suelta lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Y mientras pensaba en eso, me dio una corazonada. No, no de esas que suelen decir las chicas, nada de esas cursilerías.

Me fui a la azotea, me gustaba la azotea. Es que, si uno de lo piensa bien, yo veía desde ahí todo lo que ocurría en Seigaku a la perfección, tenía una vista excelente. Y lo mejor, era que cada vez que iba, todo estaba igual que la anterior vez, lo único que cambiaba era que yo me había salido de clases, o que tal vez era un día libre, o que no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer. Todo era igual desde que estaba en séptimo, yo era el que cambiaba.

Me levanté, al principio pensé en quedarme unos segundos más, pero no estaba en vena, así que me fui, hasta mi cuarto, por que ya casi anochecía. Además, si uno vuelve, y lo piensa bien, todo eso suena horrible.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"¿No me digas que te lastimaste el brazo?. Vaya, vaya, eso es terrible" comentó Momoshiro llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca, comer resultaba demasiado aburrido sin Echizen, a veces, hasta extrañaba todas las tontadas que hacia con el 'novato'.

"Honestamente, debo buscarme un pasatiempo ..."

"¿Has dicho algo Momoshiro?." Preguntó Fuji-sempai, vendándole el brazo a Kawamura, que afortunadamente, era un suplente y no habría grandes bajas para el equipo.

"Nada, nada" comentó Momoshiro comiendo otro pedazo de pan. Eiji comenzó a jugar con su comida, como siempre que no tenía hambre, así que de repente, el pan, los fideos y las gaseosas se volvían gatos, muñecos, dinosaurios o cualquier cosa que Eiji tuviera en mente en ese momento.

"Por ahora la posibilidad de ganar el torneo es de un 70 de probabilidades" Fuji-sempai sonrió con esa sonrisa extraña. Inui había hablado, y cuando Inui hablaba iba en serio.

"Eso es bueno" murmuró, mientras Momoshiro le daba un gran bocado a su porción de fideos. Fuji adquirió entonces una expresión totalmente diferente, como si meditase algo muy importante, y siguió comiendo.

Honestamente, ninguno de los titulares sentía hambre, y pronto, fueron abandonando la mesa, primero fueron Eiji y Oishi, después Inui, después Kawamura (que aún se quejaba de su brazo). Por último quedaron Syusuke y Momoshiro.

"Saa, que apetito tan grande tienes" comentó Fuji, Momoshiro masculló un 'a qué te refieres' que en la práctica, no sonó nada parecido a lo que quería decirle.

"¿Sabes?. Hace poco hablé con Tezuka ... por teléfono. Nos felicitó por haber ganado el torneo, dijo también (y esto te interesa) que Ryoma está progresando. Dice que sería un alumno excelente, si él lo quisiera"

"Hump ... claro" dijo Momoshiro que ni en sueños podría ver a Echizen respondiendo correctamente las preguntas de una prueba.

A su mente llegó la imagen del Echizen de segundo año, cuando respondió en una clase de matemáticas que aún no se había aprendido bien ninguno de los teoremas y que francamente, no le serviría de nada recordarlos. Momoshiro ahogó una risilla.

"...Pero dice que se desconcentra muy seguido y que le es casi imposible que se centré en sus deberes, como estudiante, esto es preocupante..." a Momoshiro le costaba seguir con la conversación, dio un bostezo, que creyó que Fuji no había visto, y asintió con la cabeza. Ufh, eso había estado cerca, realmente cerca.

"Pero ... ¿por qué te estoy contando todo esto?." Finalizó Fuji con esa sonrisa tan extraña que ponía siempre, Momoshiro se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, apenas te estoy escuchando"

"Eres su mejor amigo. ¿No?." Comentó Fuji, se levantó y miró al cielo, que estaba claro y despejado "Vaya, va a ser mejor que nos preparemos. ¿No hay problema con que hoy laves los platos Momo?." Preguntó saliendo muy rápido.

Momoshiro arrugó el seño. ¡Claro que tenía importancia!. Volvió a pensar en Echizen y los estudios. ¿Y si fuera verdad todo eso de que mejoraba?. Arrugó el seño, y por poco se le caen los platos. "¡Demonios!."

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Después de todo, no era tan difícil estudiar con Tezuka, más, cuando te acostumbras se vuelve de lo más común, despertarte a la misma hora de siempre, comer tu desayuno en paz y tranquilidad sin ningún grito, ir a clases, y estudiar por la tarde. Un día así, después otro y otro, hasta que son ya siete días. Para cuando estaban a punto de llegar los titulares era capaz de preguntarme si había conocido otra forma de vida, menos predecible.

Así que cuando volvieron los titulares no pude sentirme más que emocionado. El director de Seigaku había dado el día libre a todos los cursos, así que la mayoría estaba en el patio principal esperando a la llegada de los titulares. Yo no.

Momoshiro me había contado hace algunos años que los titulares tratan de ahorrarse a todas las niñas chillonas y las de los clubes de fans, así que vuelven por la puerta de servicio, que sólo puede usarla el personal del colegio, que tienen sus dormitorios casi al final de Seigaku. Yo los conocía bien. Había salido del colegio sin permiso varias veces. Para ser totalmente sincero, no es un blanco difícil.

Crucé las canchas de basketball, y seguí hasta los jardines, luego doblé a la izquierda. Ahí estaba, era un edificio, medio escondido entre lo árboles. Lo construyeron cuando decidieron que Seigaku debía ser un internado. El edificio es precioso.

Fue realmente sencillo atravesarlo, y como todos estaban trabajando, es de lo más fácil atravesarlo. Después de eso, hay una pared, donde hay una puerta enorme, rodeada de árboles. Sólo los titulares tenían la llave.

Me quedé esperando, la verdad odio las esperas. Pasaron unos minutos, que aproveché para raspar el árbol con un compás que traía en mi mochila. Entonces la puerta chirreó un poco, yo me acerqué. Pobres los que esperaban en el protón principal. ¡Qué decepción se llevarían!.

"¡Nya!. ¡Qué malo eres Syuichirou!."

"No soy malo"

"Saa ... dejen de pelear muchachos. ¿Qué diría Sumirecita?."

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente, primero pasaron Syuichirou y Eiji, que seguían en plan de una discusión amistosa, después Syusuke, Momoshiro, Kaoru, Inui y Kawamura.

No bien me vieron, me abalancé sobre, ellos. Bueno, sobre ellos, sobre los que quería, los últimos tres poco me interesaban, así que les di el saludo más breve que pude y pasé a hablarles a los demás. Hice una mueca, aún me pesaba que hubieran ido a Sapporo sin mí. Sin embargo, en la práctica me sentía muy feliz de verlos otra vez.

"¡O'chibi!." Se lanzó Eiji sobre mí gritando como si en eso se le fuera la vida, me abrazó muy fuerte. Cuando era niño, Nanako solía decirme que cuando alguien te abrazaba así de fuerte era un 'abrazo de oso'. Ahora sé por que esos abrazos sufren de tal reputación.

"¡Qué me asfixias Eiji-sempai!." Me zafé, del abrazo, Eiji se quejó y fue con Syuichirou, que me saludó sencillamente con un 'Ohayou' amistoso.

"¡Ryoma!." Vi que Momo-sempai me hacia señas, chocamos las manos, y después los puños. Era algo así como un saludo inventado. Tal vez tendríamos que pensar en otra forma de saludarnos ... más fácil ... menos ridícula.

"Tanto tiempo" dijo Momoshiro en uno de sus ataques cursi "Ah, ah, la juventud de ahora" murmuró mientras me miraba fraternalmente. Le pegué en el brazo.

"¡Auch!."

"Eso te pasa por decir esas cosas" rezongué, Momoshiro me fulminó con la mirada, y comenzó a decirme algo cuando Kaoru soltó un 'Fshhh' no muy inocente, y comenzó otra de sus peleas. Hasta eso era capaz de extrañar. ¡Una semana sin ellos es una semana!.

Cuando se fueron todos a sus dormitorios para descansar del viaje, sólo quedamos yo y Fuji-sempai. Syusuke estaba muy raro, normalmente, cuando se ponía tan místico todos le huíamos como a la peste. Pero sentía demasiada curiosidad, y los siete días de su ausencia ... bueno, digamos que hacían que huirle ya no fuera parte de mi rutina.

"Siéntate Ryoma" y abrió los ojos. Ah, no, ahí se venía.

Me senté, contrario a lo que pensé, el banco no estaba mojado por las lluvias que habían estado tan presentes la semana que los titulares se fueron a Sapporo. Me alegré de eso.

"Quería hablarte" asentí con la cabeza sin muchas ganas. La verdad, es que detesto que te digan algo que ya sabías de antemano.

"¿Sí Fuji-sempai?." Dije poniendo tono de niño que no rompe un plato. Todo era pura mentira, y Fuji-sempai ya debía de tener bien claro que a pesar de Tezuka, yo no ponía todo el empeño suficiente para siquiera un aprobado en las materias. Ese año Seigaku había decidido, como quien dice, 'apretar clavijas'. Para los estudiantes de mi 'nivel académico', eso si que era un golpe.

"Seré franco contigo" murmuró mientras jugueteaba con las llaves de la puerta "Todos esperamos lo mejor de ti" traducción perfecta: su mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente. "Así que es obvio que esperamos que no repruebes ni un solo examen de este trimestre"

"Correcto" dije yo mientras hacia un globo de la goma de mascar que estaba en mi boca de hace ya como diez minutos. Syusuke se me acercó y puso sobre mi unas llaves, bastante viejas, me desconcertó mucho. No eran las mismas de la puerta, así que ... ¿de dónde podrían ser?.

"En la biblioteca, en el estante de libros ordenados de la E a la H, hay un libro de física molecular. Nadie lo abre por que es muy avanzado para cualquier secundaria"

"No comprendo" Fuji carraspeó, pocas veces lo veía así de nervioso, pocas, y contadas con los dedos "Está bien, me callo"

"La verdad, es que no es ningún libro, son mis apuntes de tercer año, tiene muchas anotaciones. No sé, tal vez y hasta te sirva" dijo y antes de irse dudó y finalmente dijo "Las llaves son de la biblioteca" y guiñó un ojo, antes de irse vi como murmuraba algo en contra de mi goma de mascar pero no importaba.

Mi confusión era muy grande como para darle importancia a tonterías como esa, así que escupí la goma de mascar sin mucho entusiasmo y me regresé hasta los dormitorios de Seigaku. O en eso estaba, cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ir hasta la biblioteca tal como lo decía Syusuke. Ese chico si que sabía como manipular las personas.

La biblioteca está en el último piso del bloque contrario al de los dormitorios y desde la azotea se puede ver perfectamente. Cuando llegué no había nadie, ni siquiera Tezuka, que se quedaba a estudiar, estaba.

Con mucho cuidado me fijé si la bibliotecaria estaba cerca, por que esa mujer tenía ojos de águila. En enseguida notaba todo. Como vi que aún no había llegado de su descanso, fui hasta los estantes que me dijo Syusuke. ¿Cómo serían los apuntes de un genio?. No sé, si creía que los merecía lo menos que podía hacer era esforzarme. ¿No?.

Pero primero a lo primero, debía centrarme, y buscar el libro. No me fue muy difícil hallarlo. Lo tomé, si no había comprendido bien lo que había mencionado Syusuke de la tapa, entonces lo comprendí. El libro estaba pensado para que quien lo viese pensase que era un manual de estudio cuando al final era un cuaderno de apuntes.

Estaba muy bien pensado. No me tomé la molestia de imaginarme como habría echo una cosa así, por que perdería el tiempo y jamás lo resolvería por mí mismo. Adentro, Fuji, había dejado unas breves líneas para los que abrieran el libro.

_Querido lector,_

_Sí estas viendo esto, probablemente no busques saber nada de física molecular, ni sepas nada de ella, si lo estás, cierra esto, que no te va a interesar. Si por el contrario, estudiar no es tu fuerte pero debes hacerlo, y no sabes como, este es tu libro. _

_Estudiar, saberlo todo ... eso es una utopía, yo mismo no puedo saber que es exactamente la física molecular, y soy todo un genio. Por eso, si lo que buscas es una salida fácil a todos los problemas. Esta es tu solución. ¿La respuesta a los exámenes?. ¿Cómo evadir a los profesores?. ¿Los famosos machetes?. _

_No dudes en consultarlo. Esto, querido amigo, y quien quiera que seas, tiene que ser ahora, como tu propia biblia._

"¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?. ¿No ves que a estas horas no estaba abierta la biblioteca?." Por fin el que no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca cobraba sentido. Tuve que esconder las llaves, que sólo podían tenerlas los alumnos del quinto año y la bibliotecaria. Y puse la cara más inocente que se me ocurrió de momento.

"Es que ... tengo un examen pronto y ..." la bibliotecaria arqueó las cejas. Así que me tuve que ir, con el libro escondido en mi mochila, por que al parecer, ya nadie se creía la excusa del 'niño inocente'.

A pesar de todo lo que sucedió ese día, y de todo el miedo que a veces siento por lo que vaya a decir Fuji-sempai, debo reconocer, que a veces, tiene ideas geniales.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Después de eso, llegué a la habitación y dejé los libros (y los apuntes de Syusuke) en mi escritorio, y corrí hasta las duchas. Me cambié tal como habíamos acordado, con ropa deportiva, y me guardé en mi bolsillo izquierdo mi identificación para el club de tenis.

Yuuta me había llamado poco después de salir de la biblioteca, quería que nos encontrásemos para jugar otro partido. Me emocioné mucho, ya sabía yo que estudiar no podía ser tan difícil. Mucho menos con un libro del genio de Seigaku. ¡Ah!. Por fin la vida comenzaba a sonreírme. ¿No?.

Ese día era libre, así que los directores del colegio habían decidido darnos un poco de libertad, en especial a los de los grados más altos, a partir de tercero podías salir sin darle cuentas a nadie, los demás necesitaban permiso o ir acompañados de un sempai. Ya sabía yo, que en el fondo, el director era un poco flojo y le gustaba dar descansos.

"Hasta que llegas" saludó Yuuta, sacándose las manos de sus bolsillos, yo le di unas palmadas en la espalda, típico signo de camaradería masculina.

"Es bueno que te hayan dado descanso, ya tenía ganas de entrenarme" cuando decía eso, me refería al tenis, por eso hice crujir los nudillos, ese día más que para hacer el ganso, yo tenía ganas de parecer bien rudo.

"Bueno, es que nosotros también acabamos de volver de Sapporo" me dio envidia, pura y neta envidia. ¿Todo el mundo se la pasaba bien en esa ciudad?. Que rayos, yo había visitado Estados Unidos y seguía pensando en un viaje a Sapporo. ¿Acaso era tan inmaduro?.

"Mejor jugamos ahora, a las cinco tengo que volver" yo asentí, por regla, los internados tenían su toque de queda. Era una pena que a Yuuta le tocase tan temprano un martes.

Nos pusimos a jugar sin demora. Habíamos alquilado una cancha del bloque D, no era de lo mejor, pero en fin, no me quejaba. Dentro de todo, el juego ocupaba toda mi mente. Era cierto lo que dicen de los zurdos, en el tenis, pueden llegar a ser increíblemente buenos.

Después del partido Yuuta insistió en llevarme a comer a un lugar que el conocía, cerca de ahí. Así que salimos del club, y fui hasta donde Yuuta decía. Era un bar, muy bueno, Yuuta se arriesgó a pedir un whisky con soda, pero el camarero nos vio cara de niños y no nos sirvió. A veces ni siquiera las caras serias ayudan.

"Total, no debería importarle, por que es vender más. ¿O crees que seguiré tomando ponta por más tiempo?." Gruñó tan alto como para que lo escuchara el camarero.

"Ya ... igual, no será para tanto. ¿No?. Mada mada dane" repiqué bajando mi gorra, que había traído para defenderme del sol. ¿Qué tenía de malo después de todo tomar ponta?. Era una bebida deliciosa. ¿No?. Además, yo no moría por beber whisky, Momoshiro dice que una vez le dejaron y que le dieron un poco de arcadas.

"Sí ... bueno ..." comenzó Yuuta que posiblemente ya se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo en el bar nos miraba. En una esquina había unas monjas, por alguna razón se persignaron.

Hay que tener en cuenta que muchas veces las monjas son un poco exageradas. ¿Cómo no serlo si se la pasan encerradas rezando a Jesús todo el tiempo?. Igual, por Japón, era difícil verlas, así que tenerlas sentadas allí, era un espectáculo.

"A veces creo que exageras" Yuuta volvió a ponerse de malas, y bebió su bebida tan rápido que casi se atraganta. No le cayó nada bien que le reprochase y a mi no me cayó nada bien que armara escándalo.

Cuando salimos del local, estábamos profundamente enfadados el uno con el otro. Y es que Yuuta Fuji no era malo, sólo que a veces se le saltaba esa vena tan intolerante con los demás ... como si a la fuerza tuviera que ser mejor. Por que le molesta enormemente ser hermano de Syusuke, por que le cae demasiado mal ser el hermano de un genio.

"Te pasaste. ¿Para quejarte del algo tenías que hacer tanto escándalo?. Actuaste como un ... como un ... como un estúpido" se me saltó decirle. Yuuta se hinchó, lleno de coraje y aunque sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era cierto refutó:

"¿Estúpido, yo?. ¿Estúpido, yo?. ¡¿Y tú que te la pasas alardeando en el tenis que eres!." Dijo soltando cada palabra como un veneno. Ah no ... eso si que no.

"Es totalmente diferente, por que yo alardeo por que soy bueno, algo que te falta en muchos aspectos de tu vida" protesté tan alto que casi le escupo ponta en su cara.

"¿Eso piensas?." Dijo titubeante, luego de pensárselo mucho, le temblaba la mandíbula. Probablemente pensaba que le recriminaba estar tan celoso de su hermano, y si era así, había dado justo en el clavo.

"Eso pienso" dije tomando una bocanada de aire frío, hasta llenarme los pulmones. Yuuta asintió con la cabeza, mirándome tan fríamente que dio miedo.

"Entonces a partir de ahora no eres mi amigo, somos rivales, sólo eso" dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar hasta su Instituto.

¿Lo ven?. Ese es el defecto que tengo yo a veces con las amistades, suelo estropearlas por simples pleitos. Tal vez y hasta Yuuta y yo éramos demasiado orgullosos como para volver atrás. Fuera como fuera, estaba claro que había esperado un amigo que no era del todo. Tal vez hasta había creído que se me parecía algo. Como era de esperarse, el Yuuta verdadero era totalmente diferente.

Y antes de que Yuuta desapareciera de mi campo de visión le grité tan fuerte como pude "¡Me caes pesado estúpido!." No se si en ese momento me escuchó, o estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo, y sinceramente, no me importaba.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: Uh, uh, ahora si la hizo buena este Yuuta. Me pareció que en los otros capítulos lo había puesto con un carácter parecido al Yuuta verdadero, pero aún bastante contenido. Así que decidí soltar a la fiera. Ya saben, en el anime, Yuuta tiene ciertos deslices en su carácter. No se si seguirán peleados a lo largo del resto del fic por que aún no lo he decidido, creo. Por lo demás, el libro que Syusuke le prestó a Ryoma lo hizo en su tercer año, nada más para ver que pasaba, como ven, Syusuke se le deja a los que él quiere que lo lean. Astuto en mi opinión. Más tarde ... ¿se enterará Tezuka de esta pequeña treta o será secreto entre Ryoma y Fuji?. Si se llegase a enterar, que el cielo se apiade de sus almas XDD. Como dije en los anteriores capítulos, mil gracias por leer esto!. Cuídense y si se animan dejen reviews!. Ja ne!.

P.D: En el próximo capítulo el TezuRyo se notará más, lo juro. ¡Palabra!.


	4. El juego de Eiji sempai

Con un golpe de suerte-

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro

Summary- (AU) Ryoma Echizen tiene dieciséis años y estudia en una Seigaku muy cambiada. Por descuidarse en el estudio, ni su mamá ni oyaji le dejarán ser titular hasta que se aplique, pero todo puede cambiar ... con un golpe de suerte. TezuRyo

Pairings- Shonen-ai, posible TezuRyo y otras parejas

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Capítulo 4: El juego de Eiji-sempai

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Después de la pelea con Yuuta, no volvió a llamarme ni una sola vez, y aunque eso me molestaba un poco, tenía a Momo-sempai para poyarme. Iba con él a los almuerzos, a las prácticas para esperarlo a que saliera, a comer hamburguesas ... Creo que era casi como un acosador.

"¡Deja ya de seguirme Ryoma!." La cara de Momoshiro estaba completamente roja. Era típico, cuando Kaidoh le ponía muy de malas solía hincharse igual que un pez globo. Pero conmigo ... Confieso que todos, y cuando digo todos, quiero decir TODOS, los titulares nos miraban.

"¿Quién es el que te está siguiendo?." Pregunté con todas las ganas de pelearme con alguien (igual que como dice la psicóloga del colegio, descargar las energías negativas).

"¡Cómo que quién!. ¡Si hasta me esperas a la salida del baño!." Gritó tan fuerte como podían sus pulmones. Eiji se ahogaba de la risa en un rincón. Supongo que parecíamos graciosos. Yo no lo creí así, ni ahora ni entonces.

"¡Vuelves a decir una cosa como esa y te juro que yo voy a ..."

"¡Ya basta los dos!." Gruñó Tezuka, quien en ese momento, sentía el deber de parecer todo un militar y caminó hasta nosotros con el paso firme, dejando las huellas de sus pisadas por todos lados, tan fuerte pisaba. "Momoshiro, veinte vueltas a las canchas"

"Sí señor" murmuró Momo, iba a sacarle la lengua burlonamente (muy a mi estilo de decir, perdiste), cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. La mano de Tezuka, y su voz congelándome los oídos

"En cuanto a ti Ryoma ... ya hablaremos después de las prácticas" murmuró. Le hizo una señal a Fuji (que tenía los ojos abiertos, sí) y estuvieron hablando toooda la práctica. Seguramente no hablaban de tomar el té. ¡Hablaban de mí!.

Yo me quedé, por supuesto, después de la practica, y aunque estuve tentado de no hacerlo, mi amigo felino, compañero de cuarto, y posiblemente, futuro difunto, Eiji Kikumaru, se encargaba de fastidiarme. Tanto así que no pudiese irme sin que nadie notase la diferencia. Así que no tuve más remedio que tragarme mis palabras no muy lindas, hacia mis _amigos_ y esperar a que llegase el sermón.

Y llegó. ¡Y cómo!. Vinieron y se pararon enfrente de mí, y estuvieron largo y tendido, mirándome, tratando de analizarme con la mirada. ¿Aburrido?. No, para nada, eso es poco comparado con lo que soporté. Finalmente, Fuji habló primero (aunque me lo esperaba, Tezuka no es muy comunicativo, verán) y comenzó diciendo:

"No es una conducta que esperábamos de ti, Ryoma. Creo ... que esperamos mejores cosas de ti" señaló, aún en un tono suave, pero firme y devastador. Como si te soltase una bomba pero cuidase de adornarla con flores primero.

"Ya lo sé" detestaba que me dijeran las cosas como si fuera un crío "Yo no lo estuve siguiendo" soy un gran mentiroso, y además, no era la situación perfecta para decir 'la verdad y nada más que la verdad'.

"Si te damos la oportunidad para convertirte en titular, está no es la forma de agradecernos" Tezuka habló con su tono solemne, yo sentí el principio de un bostezo tratar de salir de mi boca. Me contuve, y gracias que lo hice.

"No es mi culpa" murmuré, en mi último recurso desesperado de zafar del castigo, que vendría, se me ocurrió la siempre clásica idea de hacerme la víctima. "Hace poco peleé con un amigo" y puse la cara más patética.

"¿Hum?. Saa ... eso no tiene nada que ver Ryu-chan" murmuró Fuji, otra vez con esa vocecita amable que me ponía tan nervioso. Tezuka lo interrumpió ... y ahí se vino todo

"No, espera" dijo, y por alguna razón, que no conozco, claro, se puso completamente rojo. Syusuke volvió a abrir los ojos. "¿Qué amigo?." Preguntó con una voz muy rara. ¡Perfecto!. ¡La oportunidad había venido!. Vaya, que la suerte estaba de mi lado.

"¿Curioso, Tezuka?. Yuuta Fuji" Y esas fueron 'las palabras mágicas', Fuji abrió tanto los ojos que creí que se le iban a salir de las órbitas, pero eso no era todo, Tezuka no estaba nada, NADA enojado, tenía la expresión más extraña del mundo.

Era como si tratase de terminar una sonrisa. ¿No parece posible no?. ¿Cómo se puede sonreír sólo un poco?. No, no, sucede que Tezuka parecía querer sonreír, pero lo pensaba otra vez y trataba de no hacerlo. Así que hacia muchas muecas. La mayoría para morirse de la risa.

"Puedes irte" señaló Tezuka muy satisfecho, y Syusuke todo lo contrario. Pero no bien dijo esas palabras, había dejado una nube de polvo detrás de mí. Corrí hasta mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. No pensé en como Tezuka había reaccionado por que sentí mucho sueño y me dormí. Tendría que dormir más por las noches de ahora en adelante.

Cuando me desperté, estaba Eiji jugueteando con Karupin y con la radio a todo volumen. Mi migraña había comenzado desde que Eiji se había mudado a mi cuarto. Créanme, si tienen un compañero ruidoso, el cuarto no es más tu santuario.

"¡Puedes callar eso!." Grité tapándome la cabeza con mi almohada. Eiji la apagó de mala gana y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

"Eres un fastidio, o'chibi" se quejó, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Me quité la almohada de mi cabeza. Y cuando lo hice se oyó un sonido, un sonido horrible, como de un libro cayéndose. Pero lo peor, lo peor, era que no era UN libro, era EL libro.

"¡Ahá!. ¿Leyendo?." Intenté quitarle el libro, lo juro, pero sus fuerzas me superan. ¿Qué quieren que diga si él estaba dos años más grande que yo?. "Ah ... no, mejor no" dijo cuando leyó el título. Gracias al cielo, Syusuke había tenido la idea de camuflarlo.

"La próxima que agarres algo mío puedes despedirte de tus manos, Eiji Kikumaru" reté, aún sintiendo como si mi corazón y mi estómago no volvieran al lugar correcto de nuevo. Que puedo decir. Fue el terror del momento.

"Ya, cuidaré de no hacerlo" dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. "¡Nya!." Saltó de pronto, tanto que la almohada quedó de nuevo, irremediablemente sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Qué?." Dije ya un poco hastiado de tantas sorpresas.

"Me olvidaba" dijo, alcanzando un sobre del escritorio "Te la mandó tu hermano, nya" dijo, se fijó en su reloj "¡Tengo que irme!. ¡Oishi va a matarme si llegó tarde de nuevo!." Se fue. La verdad, no me dieron ganas de preguntarle por qué y adónde llegaba tarde. Pero mejor no. Y abrí la carta.

_Querido Ryoma,_

_Hola de nuevo, chibisuke!. Es un placer volver a escribirte. ¿Por qué no me contestaste mi otra carta?. Me dijeron que tienes un nuevo tutor. Me parece bien. Oyaji y mamá ya me enviaron los resultados de tu primer examen. ¡No sólo aprobaste, si no que obtuviste el mayor puntaje!. En este momento siento ganas de abrazarte y hacerte enfadar un poco, para variar, pero como esto es una carta ..._

_De cualquier manera ya se podrá, por que iré a Japón dentro de unos días para el receso escolar, e iremos a la playa por el fin de semana, te lo has ganado. Ah, una cosa más, kaasan dice que puedes invitar a quien tú quieras. _

_No se como lograste un resultado tan alto, pero todos estamos muy contentos por eso!. Tal vez y hasta tu tutor tiene mucha influencia. Sea como sea, nos veremos más tarde y ojalá pronto pueda verte con el uniforme de titular._

_Saludos,_

_Tu hermano, Ryoga._

Arrojé la carta a la basura. Francamente, las cartas de Ryoga me enervan, me ponen fuera de mis casillas, las odio.

Miré el reloj, tenía todavía veinte minutos para arreglarme y volver para dar el recuperatorio de un examen de matemáticas que había postergado desde hacia dos semanas atrás. Podría haber dejado otros diez minutos pasar, antes de cambiarme, casi con el tiempo justo para llegar a dar la prueba. Pero ...

Lo reconozco, fue estúpido, pero estaba aburrido, y comencé a jugar con el uniforme. Es de un azul muy oscuro y cerrado en el cuello, que da mucha picazón, y calor en verano, y que aprieta un poco, aún en invierno, resulta muuuy molesto.

Se me ocurrió abrirle los botones, tan sólo un poco, para que el cuello fuese menos ajustado. ¡Y quedó muy bien!. Sabía que me retarían cuando llegase así, de esa manera, pero no me importaba mucho. Había comenzado la 'guerra del uniforme'.

"Vamos, vengan que los espero" dije sacando mi raqueta como si fuese una suerte de espada o ... algo así. Fue muy gracioso, y creo que alguien en el pasillo me vio, por que se oyó una risa, muy sospechosa.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Después de comenzar la guerra de los uniformes, comencé a abrirlo cada vez más, a usar camisas y playeras de colores debajo. Así que muchas veces me castigaron. El primero en castigarme fue el profesor de matemáticas, después del examen, me llamó con su voz potente, que hacia que saltásemos en el asiento cada vez que hablaba:

"¡Echizen!. ¿Qué maneras de vestir son esas?." Dijo, dejando que las palabras saliesen de su boca como si yo fuese el mismo Satanás.

"Sólo pensé que el uniforme se veía muy mal" comuniqué, sintiéndome orgulloso. Entonces, yo no me daba cuenta cuando debía tragarme el orgullo. Si fuese el profesor de inglés ... vaya y pase. Pero esa clase de 'bromitas' con el de matemáticas ...

"Castigado. Dos veces a la semana, tendrá que barrer el patio del bloque D de la escuela" creo que ese si era un buen momento para fingir un ataque cardíaco. ¡Castigado!. ¿No me bastaba ya con todos los castigos que siempre me ponía Tezuka Kunimitsu?. No digo, Ryoga no sabe nada. 'La vida es una partida'. ¡Si, claro!.

"¿Cas-ti-ga-do?." Repetí, el profesor de matemáticas puso la expresión más cínica del mundo en ese momento, más que Syusuke, más que Tezuka cuando se enoja, más que ... No se puede describir con palabras.

"Castigado dije. Esa es una palabra que creo, que hasta tú puedes entender" me dieron unas ganas enormes de estamparle todos mis libros en la cara. Pero no lo hice, sea por el miedo, por que el coraje me había paralizado, por que me sentía estúpido con esa conversación.

Fuera como fuese, salí de allí, sabiendo que tenía otra de las tareas de la tarde que no disfrutaba para nada. Ir a estudiar con Tezuka. Vamos, que ya ni lo necesitaba, los consejos del libro de Syusuke bastaban y sobraban. De todas formas, siempre es bueno guardar las apariencias, por que si Tezuka se llegaba a enterar de todo ...

La biblioteca estaba cerca del salón del profesor de matemáticas, pero cuando llegué, Tezuka estaba discutiendo con Fuji muy acaloradamente, así que volvía a salir por donde había venido (léase puerta), cuando me iba alcancé a escuchar las palabras 'Yuuta', 'hermano' y 'pelea'.

Fui a recoger mis libros a mi casillero, que compartía con Momoshiro, por que sólo los titulares tenían una especie de casilleros para guardar sus cosas. En realidad, lo único que Momo guardaba era el uniforme de titular, así que no había mucho problema con compartirlo. Siendo mi mejor amigo no le importaría. Cuando entré, noté en seguida a Momo, buscando algo en la parte superior del casillero, donde guarda sus 'objetos personales' y muchas otras porquerías, como chicles, tarea que nunca va a terminar y demás.

"Hola Momo" saludé sin muchas ganas por la discusión, Momoshiro hizo una señal con la cabeza parecida a decir 'todo está olvidado'.

Y como hacía cada vez que me reconciliaba con Momo, le conté todo. Le conté lo de la pelea con Yuuta, el libro de Syusuke, y hasta le dije lo de la guerra del uniforme.

"¿Guerra del uniforme?. ¿Qué es eso Ryoma?. ¿Otro invento tuyo?."

"Prefiero que digan que es una revelación, pero es lo mismo" bromeé, sentándome al lado suyo, de nuevo colgándome los pies. Juro que si tienen mi estatura, y van a sentarse en bancos tan altos se siente fatal.

"¿Y que pasa con eso?." Preguntó Momo cada vez más curioso, examinando mi ropa como si fuera un extraterrestre por poco. Yo me sentía halagado de que alguien hubiese notado el cambio además del profesor de matemáticas y le dije (con el mejor tono de sabe-lo-todo):

"¿No sabes nada Momo?."

"¿Ah?." Dijo él de lo más desconcertado, creo que iba a estallar a reír, así que, como no quería quedar en total ridículo, continué, tratando de hacer sonar mucho más atractiva la propuesta del nuevo uniforme. Por que si no tenía campaña, no era realmente una guerra (no tenía gracia que yo hiciera frente solo a todos los profesores).

"Sólo pensé que era un uniforme incómodo, que daba comezón en el cuello. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con él" Momo entonces, arrojó su uniforme al aire, y ahí comenzó otra de mis grandiosas idea. ¿Cómo afectaría eso mi vida y mi promedio escolar?. No tenía idea, pero ahí era donde comenzaba la parte que estaba entre la guerra de los uniformes, y el momento en que se descubriese quien la había inventado.

"Bien" dijo Momo mientras comenzaba a hacer unos cuantos arreglos a su uniforme, ya no-oficial "Como sea" sonrió y salió tomando su mochila.

A veces Momo-sempai era desesperante, y otras veces era realmente mi mejor amigo. Que persona tan extremadamente voluble. "Idiota" resoplé.

Cuando terminé de 'arreglar' un poco más mi propio uniforme, corrí hacia el bloque D del Instituto, que estaba justo del otro lado de las canchas de tenis, así que salía corriendo, pasando directamente por sobre las prácticas de los titulares para acortar camino y llegar a tiempo. En el patio de detrás del gimnasio, estaba el profesor de matemáticas, con esa sonrisa horrible estampada en la cara y un trapeador en la mano izquierda.

"Tarde Echizen" dijo dándome el trapeador como si fuera la mejor tarde de su vida. ¿Qué podía decir?. Siempre había sido el único chico al que ningún profesor de Seigaku había castigado nunca jamás en cuatro años. Seguramente se sentía orgulloso. No lo culpo.

"Humm" dije tomando el trapeador, y comenzando a limpiar, el horrible desorden, especialmente preparado para el castigo. Que crueldad más grande.

De repente pasó, nada más lo presentí. Primero, los pasos apurados, esa voz, ese cabello rubio. Rechiné los dientes, un poco, y sólo un poco. ¡Miento!. Los rechiné mucho, definitivamente ese no era un buen día.

"Parece que llego tarde" dijo mirándome algo extrañado. Yo no le dirigí la mirada, hasta estar seguro de que era él, pero como no podía ser otra persona, gruñí y le dije:

"No parece nada" y le di el otro trapeador. Kevin lo tomó con mucha desgana y comenzó a limpiar conmigo. No se como, pero la conversación surgió, así de la nada, como siempre, con algo muy extraño y molesto como el profesor de matemáticas.

"Es tan pesado" se quejó a mitad del trabajo "No se ni para qué hacemos esto" le hice una mueca, por que no me daban muchas ganas de contestarle. Hasta que se me vino a la mente una idea ingeniosa y le dije:

"De veras que esto es absurdo. Mira que limpiar un patio que todos los días limpian los del servicio de la escuela, que tonterías. Tal vez y haría mejor en dejarlo todo así como está" y no bien dije eso, tiró la toalla (como quien dice) y dejó todo por la borda, soltó el trapeador y se sentó a bostezar cuando ...

"¡Se está burlando del castigo, señor!." Reclamó el profesor que había vuelto, con un gran sándwich de atún, que hacia que hablar fuera una tarea muy difícil para él.

"N...no. No me estoy burlan...-"

"¡Diez días más de castigo!." Señaló mostrando sus dientes, bastante enojado. Y mientras masticaba su sándwich, mi antiguo compañero de cuarto me dio esa mirada de no-sabes-en-lo-que-te-has-metido. Pero si lo sabía, perfectamente. Y estaba realmente satisfecho.

"Mada mada dane" susurré, no pude evitarlo. Lo único, que tal vez, debería haber murmurado algo más bajo, por que instantáneamente el profesor se dio la vuelta y estalló rojo como un tomate en plena estación:

"¡Diez días más también para usted, Echizen!." Kevin me sonrió, como si me devolviese el 'favor'. Yo le sonreí, con sarcasmo, nada más para no quedarme atrás, pero estaba claro, y mucho, quien llevaba la ventaja en el contador.

"Buena la has hecho diota" alcancé a decirle mientras terminaba de barrer mi sectores, Kevin hizo como que no escuchaba. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que no me escucharan, pero estaba en una situación difícil. Si hablaba sería castigado, casi hasta que saliera de Seigaku directo a la universidad, y eso si tenía suerte.

"Gracias" le oí, decir, y le pegué con mi trapeador en el pie, tras lo cual, el profesor levantó ligeramente la cabeza, yo di la más hermosa de mis sonrisas (aunque, todas mis sonrisas lo son) y le dije, como si nadase en medio de un perfume de rosas:

"Oh, lo siento, te golpeé"

Así seguimos hasta que fueron más o menos las seis menos diez. Hora a la que el profesor solía tomarse un descanso y dormir la siesta. No me sorprendió en absoluto cuando nos dejó el resto de la tarde para nosotros con la condición de volver al día siguiente. Con el tiempo, los profesores se vuelven tan predecibles ... ¿Para qué negarlo?. En un Internado no hay mucho más para hacer en los días de semana.

Cuando terminé el castigo, y sin despedirme de mi antiguo compañero de cuarto (con quien había creado mi segunda rivalidad en estos días) me fui hasta la biblioteca. Llevando los libros de física, química, psicología e historia, que no eran precisamente mis mejores materias.

Entré y no estaba Syusuke discutiendo con Tezuka, ni Oishi en un rincón estudiando (a Oishi le gustaba ir a la biblioteca cuando se acercaban los parciales, para asegurarse de que nada de lo que había estudiado semanas atrás se le olvidará cuando viera el papel sobre su banco, era absurdo, pero como se puede saber hasta que suceda. ¿No?.)

"Echizen" llamó Tezuka, desde un rincón, parecía un poco contrariado. No me atrevía a preguntar si había pasado algo con Fuji, por que ya sabía que la opinión de Tezuka acerca de los alumnos de era pésima. Apartando a Hyoutei Gakuen, era uno de los Institutos a los que más recelo guardaba.

"Ah, hola Tezuka" respondí no tan entusiasmado, ya que al paso que iba mi día, bien podría ser uno de los peores de mi corta vida.

"¿Estudiamos?." Pregunté arrojando todos mis libros enfrente suyo, tardó unos minutos en contestar. Para ir de pleno al punto, y comenzar a explicarme algo acerca de la Ilustración, la ciencia experimental, y quien sabe que cosas más.

"A ver, comencemos por lo principal. ¿Alguna vez has hecho alguna experiencia práctica en química?."

"No..." contesté, mientras miraba lo brillosas que se veían las ventanas de la biblioteca, o como la luz de filtraba por entre mis dedos. Sorprendente.

"Entonces voy a pedirle a los profesores si nos podrían prestar el laboratorio por unos días, a ver si con eso comprendes mejor" le odié, bueno, sólo un poco. Es que no me gusta que me traten igual que aun niño. ¡Y no como a un niño cualquiera!. ¡Si no como a uno que apenas si sabe sumar dos más dos!.

"Ahá" dije, Tezuka le dio una mirada atroz a mi uniforme, pero pasé de eso, tan concentrado estaba en observar el polvo que se acumulaba en los libros del último estante. Magnífico, era tan increíblemente estúpido que nadie se hubiese fijado en eso antes.

"Podría ser el sábado" dijo Tezuka pensándolo detenidamente, yo giré la cabeza, ciento ochenta grados.

"No puedo, Ryoga dijo que como era un fin de semana largo podría pasarlo con él e invitar a dos amigos" sonreí, Tezuka frunció el seño.

"Oh" dijo cerrando el libro como con mucho discurso. Es cierto, se siente fatal, cuando planeas algo y te sale al revés. Recuerdo de niño, que le decía a oyaji que todo lo que planeaba lo arruinaba, ah, que tiempos aquellos, desde Seigaku era casi irreal recordar cuando aún vivía en mi casa e iba y venía al Instituto.

"Si quieres puedes venir conmigo" en ese momento era como si yo no fuese Ryoma Echizen. ¿En qué pensaba?. ¿Invitar al hombre más frío del mundo a compartir un fin de semana de pura diversión?.

"Claro, iré con mucho gusto, Ryoma" dijo Tezuka con algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero como no le salía, se le formó un tic muy gracioso en el rostro.

Eso, invitar a Tezuka, eran una de esas cosas que se llamaban ingenuamente 'suicidios'. Y ahora sabía, perfectamente por que se las llamaba así. Lo comprendía, demasiado bien.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Hum...¿discutiendo sempais?." Comentó Ryoma abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca "En ese caso ..." y volvió a cerrarla. Fuji se quedó mirando la puerta como si hubiera un fantasma o algo parecido. Tezuka hizo algo parecido, sólo que con un tic nervioso en las cejas. Casi imperceptible.

"Tezuka ..." comenzó de nuevo Syusuke Fuji con las ganas de estamparle una verdadera paliza al capitán de los titulares del equipo de tenis.

"Antes de retarme, Syusuke, deberías verte. No eres tampoco el perfecto hermano mayor, y no puedes culparme" El mayor de los Fuji se sintió con el orgullo un poco magullado después de ese comentario inoportuno.

"Pero es mi hermanito ... Además, por ahora, no deberías alegrarte de que Echizen hubiese peleado con él. El torneo estatal se acerca y ..."

"¿Y qué?. No hay torneos fáciles de ganar, eso hay que tenerlo en mente, Fuji" señaló Tezuka lo más objetivamente que pudo pese a lo acalorada que se estaba volviendo la discusión "No hay ningún objetivo en que Ryoma confraternice con el enemigo..."

"Yuuta no es un enemigo, es mi hermano. Y el propósito del torneo es ..." Syusuke se mordió el labio antes de continuar con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se acercase el Armagedón "El propósito del torneo es jugar, relacionarse con otras escuelas y hacer nuevos amigos"

"Yo no dije que me alegrara de que peleasen" dijo Tezuka un poco contrariado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Syusuke pensar que él estaba sintiendo una cosa así?. ¡Una cosa tan horrible y repugnante como alegrarse por una pelea tan tonta que se ... sentía tan magníficamente bien!.

"Bueno ..." dijo Syusuke, volviendo a tener los ojos cerrados, como si de repente, todo cobrara un nuevo significado "Pero si te vas a poner así, por cada amigo que Ryoma tenga fuera del colegio ..."

"¿Eh?."

"Nada, nada" sonrió Fuji conciliadoramente, mientras agitaba la mano como si nada hubiera dicho

"A mi no me gusta Ryoma si es lo que piensas" le cortó Tezuka sintiendo como algo parecido a cuando se tiene una temperatura muy elevada.

"Nadie dijo eso, Tezuka" volvió a agitar la mano, y esta vez acompañada por una risilla "Bueno, bueno, veo que no vale la pena darle mayor importancia por un asunto de celos tan común como este"

"¡Que no estoy celoso, Syusuke!." Explotó Tezuka Kunimitsu perdiendo toda cordura que quedara dentro de su persona.

"Y déjame decirte que no se nota para nada" comentó Syusuke con un tono un tanto irónico, tenía su gracia. Pero Tezuka Kunimitsu no toleraba, que se hicieran tales comentarios de su ilustre persona, así que, señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta gritó (tanto que los vidrios de las ventanas bien podrían romperse):

"¡Fuueraaaa!."

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Ah, Ryoma, que idea tan genial tuviste" señaló Momo-sempai terminando de preparar su mochila, para el viaje de fin de semana. Yo apenas si le había comentado algo a Momoshiro acerca de mi otro 'acompañante', pero mucho no me preocupaba, estaba seguro de que si podía aguantarlo en las prácticas todos los días, le daría igual verlo también en el fin de semana.

"Sí, Ryoga dijo que podía invitar a algunos amigos, te invité a ti, a Kaoru..."

"¿CÓMO?." Yo hice una mueca, si se tomaba tan a mal que hubiera invitado a Kaoru ... pero de todas formas, siempre es de compromiso, la serpiente y nosotros no nos llevamos precisamente de maravillas.

"No te preocupes" masculle mientras trataba de que mis tenis nuevos entraran en ese pedazo de mochila que no aguantaba para más de seis pares de cada prenda de ropa "Al final dijo que no podría venir" y empujé hasta que la mochila casi estalla.

"Ufh, me alegro. Juro que de verdad tuviste suerte cuando te dieron el cambio de cuarto, y con tan buenos compañeros" se lamentó Momoshiro con esa expresión de mártir que pone a veces.

"Ni lo menciones" como si necesitase acordarme del castigo de hoy con el profesor de matemáticas y ese idiota "Ah, invité a Eiji y Oishi, pero parece que ya tenían planes" me permití una tos sospechosa y continué hablando como si nada.

"Me lo figuraba" Momo-sempai y yo intercambiamos esas miradas cómplices. De Eiji era predecible, no tenía un aspecto muy masculino, de Oishi ... bueno, era su mejor amigo, y siempre tan amable con todos. Daba igual, y a pesar de ser nuestros amigos, cuando se tienen ganas de hacer el ganso, no hay más de que hablar.

"Bueno, bueno, que no quiero hablar de esos asuntos" dije ya un poco hastiado con esa clase de conversación (y me valía si Eiji era o no mi compañero de cuarto).

"Ufh...el 'príncipe' se enfadó de nuevo" se rió Momoshiro, cada vez que Tomoka, o alguna de esas chicas, me llamaba 'príncipe' juro que los pelos se me ponían igual que un erizo, y sin mencionar el tic en las cejas.

De repente entró en el cuarto, por que era el cuarto de Momoshiro, Kaoru, con su horrible costumbre de manosear todas las cosas por donde pasaba, y siseando con esa voz tan áspera que tiene nos dijo:

"Fsshh ... ¿Empacando?." Momoshiro lo miró feo, Kaoru le devolvió la mirada. Yo no hice nada, como siempre que me metía en sus líos, era yo el único que terminaba golpeado.

"¿Tú crees?." Momo fue el de la iniciativa violenta, y Kaoru se forzó a hacer como que no escuchaba un bledo.

"Pesado..." murmuró, pero fue suficiente, para que los agudos oídos de Momoshiro lo escucharan, y entonces comenzaron a pelear, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea, de que últimamente Kaoru estaba bastante sólo. Es decir ... ¡Ni siquiera Inui se le acercaba!. Y aunque hablarle y charlar con él fuera igual a entablar una conversación con un insecticida ...

"Kaoru, tú no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde" afirmé, la serpiente y Momo iban a decir algo (ya saben, más del estilo 'Cállate Echizen' y todas sus posibles versiones originales) cuando seguí "¿Quieres venir con nosotros al cine hoy a la tarde?."

"¿Nosotros?. ¡Aquí no hay ningún 'nosotros' Echizen!." Bramó Momoshiro con la cara tan roja e hinchada que hasta daba risa, Kaoru tuvo una reacción bastante similar:

"¿Con ese?. ¡Jamás!. Fshh ..."

"Vale, entonces iré contigo sólo Kaoru-sempai" sentencié, sabiendo que Momo detestaba que lo plantasen en una tarde tan bonita. De paso, tal vez vengarme por lo del comentario de 'príncipe'.

"C-L-A-R-O" dijeron ambos con los dientes bien apretados, tuve entonces, la extraña sensación de que ese sería un día interesante.

Les dije que me esperaran un rato, que iría a mi cuarto a cambiarme y Momoshiro se burló diciendo "Si hasta pareces una chica" a lo que respondí con un codazo amistoso, que casi debió de aplastarle los órganos.

En mi habitación, me puse mi gorra (imprescindible, aún en estos días), mis tenis, y me llevé mis raquetas, ya que nunca se sabe cuando podría darse la oportunidad de un buen juego. En el camino hasta el cine, nos encontramos con Kikumaru-sempai, que acababa de comprarse una nueva raqueta (la anterior fue víctima de la ira de Kawamura).

"¿Van al cine?." Dijo algo ... shockeado de ver a Kaoru y Momoshiro en tan 'buena' convivencia, o al menos, no matándose a golpes, como siempre.

"Sí" respondí por ellos. "¿Vienes también Eiji?." Probablemente intuyó que con mi 'gran' carácter no podría controlar las posibles guerras mundiales que se avecinarían, así que dijo

"¡Claro!. Pero ... ¡Oye Kaoru!. ¿Por qué no sales más con nosotros?." Dijo mientras Momo agitaba las dos manos como si fuese un pato.

"Yo ..."

"Se me ocurre una teoría" masculló Momo, y le di otro codazo, algo más discreto. No quería parecer tan grosero ahora que estaba fuera de Seigaku.

En el cine pasaron otra de esas aburridas películas de aventuras-romance, bueno, más o menos, era totalmente predecible, el chico era terriblemente guapo y jamás se le movía un pelo de su super-elaborado peinado. Y la chica era casi y por poco una modelo. Además, al principio se odiaban, lo cual era toooda una contradicción, por que terminan trabajando juntos. Los malos son tíos horribles, como siempre, y al final el bueno se queda con la otra protagonista y fin de la historia. Así como así. En resumen, una porquería de película.

Sin embargo, como Kaoru y Momo peleaban muchísimo, casi tuvieron que echarnos del cine, y Eiji (que al parecer si disfrutaba de la película) lanzaba esa clase de comentarios bien fuerte cada vez que pasaba algo relativamente emocionante. O el protagonista tomaba la mano de la chica o cuando daban los créditos o ... lo que sea.

"¡Estuvo genial!. ¿No crees o'chibi?." Dijo cuando salimos del cine, como si hubiese sido la cosa más emocionante que vio en su vida

"¿Eh?. Sí, si ... genial" acordé dando el más largo bostezo de mi vida, Eiji me miró con la cara más extraña, si tuviese que describirla, diría que era una mezcla entre el disgusto y el principio de una risa ... no precisamente discreta.

"¿Te dormiste?."

"¿Hum? ... no, no" a pesar de mi aspecto de recién-levantado refuté con tanta energía que ni mis ojeras podrían contradecirme "Si es que fue increíble, buenísima, la mejor película que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿No es maravillosa?. Me pareció maravillosa. ¿A ti te pareció maravillosa?."

"Vale, no tienes que ponerte sarcástico" sonrió con esa sonrisa un tanto extraña que pone de vez en cuando "De todas formas todos sabemos que a ti te gustan mucho más las películas de acción que estas bobadas, en serio"

"No es cierto una vez ... una vez si vi una película de romance" le dije con la cara toda roja. ¡Era verdad!. Pero apenas si había sido en primaria y me habían llevado a rastras, por supuesto, a Nanako y Kaasan les encantó. Yo ... no puedo comentar mucho de esa película. Por que a) estaba dormido y b) era la cosa más cursi y espantosa que se haya visto jamás.

"¿Sí?. Bueno, entonces no tienes problema en aceptar estas entradas" dijo dándome unos papeles que había sacado ... quien sabe donde "Me las dio Syusuke" dijo, y cuando vi el título se me subieron los colores a la cabeza. ¿Pasiones encontradas?. ¿No sería la madre de las cursilerías?.

"¡No era para nosotros!. ¡Me las dio para Oishi y ..."

"Eiji, no me des más información de la que necesito" dije bajándome la gorra un poco, detestaba que me contaran cosas que no me interesaban. O peor, cosas que le hacían sangrar la nariz a la gente. Eiji se puso en pose de "nada-te-importa".

"Bien, como yo no quería verla..." y aunque SÍ quería, me las dio como si esperase que yo hiciese milagros con ellas. Las miré, y estuve apunto de arrojarlas a la basura o dárselas al primer idiota que pasase por la calle cuando dijo:

"¡Ah, ah, ah!. ¡Alto ahí!." Y de repente me quitó las entradas de las manos "Yo no te las di para que las desperdicies" me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso tenía una especie de control mental o algo así?. ¿Telepatía tal vez?. Se acercó y me las pegó a la cara y con esa risa (si, _esa_ risa) dijo,

"¡Te las di para que aceptes el reto más imposible y terrible del mundo!." Dijo agitándolas como lo haría un vendedor de baratas.

"¿Qué?."

"Quiero que vayas con Tezuka Kunimitsu" terminó como si pensase dar un perfecto remate al tema. Ni siquiera las tomé. ¿Por qué demonios alguien como yo invitaría a alguien como Tezuka a salir?. ¿Y por qué demonios alguien como Tezuka diría que sí?.

"¿Sería un shock para ti si las rechazara?." Eiji bufó, y entonces, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea más original del día saltó y me tomó de los hombros agitándome con tanto entusiasmo que más de un curioso se volteó para verlo.

"¡Qué cobarde eres!." Dijo como si retase a un niño pequeño. Si hay algo que me fastidia mucho, es que me traten igual que a un crío, y eso ... me molestaba desde que en verdad lo era. "Bueno, bueno, si no quieres, vale. Pero si no aceptas ... humm ... voy a decirle a Tezuka Kunimitsu que haces trampa"

"¿Trampa?. ¿En qué hago trampa Eiji-sempai?." Comencé a decir como si fuese el niño más inocente que haya habido alguna vez en la tierra. Lástima que para inocentes, Eiji Kikumaru ya tenía mucho.

"¡No te hagas!. ¡Syusuke ya me dijo lo del libro!."

"¿Libro?. ¿Qué libro?." Dijeron al mismo tiempo Momo y Kaoru que volvían (peleando, me falta aclarar) de comprar un 'par' de dulces ya que les había dado un 'poco' de hambre después de la película.

Sólo eso y le quité las entradas al chico con complejos de gato, de las manos, bufando claro. Kaoru y Momoshiro parecieron olvidar el tema pronto, por que habían vuelto a enfrascarse en otra de sus 'interesantes' peleas. De cualquier manera, la sonrisa se Kikumaru-sempai y el casi haber sido descubierto por otros dos sempais aún no abandonaba mi mente.

Y es que, después de tanto tiempo ... ¿Cómo es que Syusuke aún seguía contándole secretos a ese chico?. Si de confidentes hablamos, Eiji sempai, de verdad que se las trae.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

El resto de la semana, pasó como cualquier otra semana común y corriente, excepto que aún no le había dicho a Momoshiro-sempai quien sería nuestro compañero en el viaje de fin de semana. Cada vez se ponía más pesado con el asunto, en una de las clases, el profesor de Historia había dicho con ese hilo de voz tan agudo que tiene:

"Debo irme, muchachos" siempre nos llama así, es un hombre muy aburrido "Así que ..."continuó tomando su abrigó y sus cosas de su escritorio "Los dejaré con uno de sus sempais que muy amablemente se ofreció para cuidarlos"

Las chicas de mi clase comenzaron a impacientarse, pero lo dejaron en seguida al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Momoshiro Takeshi, que tenía el cartel en la frente de "Echizen-o-me-dices-o-mueres" escrito con letras bien rojas. Aquello era el muere.

"Hola Ryoma" dijo como si fuese de lo más casual ofrecerse a cuidar de los kouhai. "Oishi estaba ocupado, como ahora es el supervisor de la clase ... y Fuji está ocupado con otro curso y Tezuka está en su clase de física y ..."

"Deja de hacer el papel de buen sempai, Momoshiro Takeshi, ya sé a que vienes"

"¿Qué dices Ryoma?. No puedo escucharte." Dijo haciendo oídos sordos, me dieron unas ganas terribles de golpearle. Pero en parte, tenía razón. Alguna vez tendría que contarle, igual se enteraría tarde o temprano quien es nuestro tercer compañero. Tomé aire (como se dice, a mal paso darle prisa),

"Es Tezuka Kunimitsu" las palabras parecieron rebotar en esa pared que tenía como oídos por qué repitió

"¿Quién?."

"¿No oyes o qué?." Protesté. Odio cuando la gente contesta con preguntas retóricas. Es que, el profesor de literatura se la pasa hablando con eufemismos y preguntas retóricas. Él dice que es elegante. Yo digo que es 'hablar-en-difícil'.

"¡Estás loco!." Gritó "¡Alguien como Tezuka nos hará levantarnos a las siete de la mañana y hacer tareas!. ¿En qué estabas pensando?. ¿Acaso estás loco?." Y como yo, ni nadie creo, podría defenderse de tales argumentos (me ganó con los hechos) suspiré,

"Eso mismo, Momo-sempai, eso mismo".

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: Otro nuevo capítulo de mis desvaríos mentales (la historia de mi vida, podría decirse), y ojalá y a pesar de todo, les haya gustado. Quería aclarar, especialmente, que en muchas partes del fic, la visión no es muy 'objetiva' por que lo vemos según lo que ve Ryoma, que cuenta la 'realidad' agregándole sus detallitos, claro. En este capítulo ya se empieza a notar el TezuRyo, y en el próximo será un elemento latente del fic. Igual, nadie sabe cuando, será la próxima actualización. Aunque les prometo que será pronto (le arrojan tomates XDD). Después ... humm, ni idea, seguramente Ryoma continúe enfadado con Yuuta por algún tiempo, aunque prometo que los alumnos de la volverán a escena!. (Y para dar adelantos, también los de la Yamabuki, Hyoutei y ... quien sabe). También, comento, como quien no quiere la cosa, que Ryoma describió a Kevin un poco despectivamente, por que en el fic, siguen siendo muy rivales. Otra cosa sería decirles, que como ven, yo apenas si lo menciono en el primer capítulo, y ahora le di mayor importancia. Eso puede suceder (y va a suceder) de utilizar esas menciones y darles mayor importancia. ¿Adelantos?. Habrán más menciones de Inui, Jin Akutsu, Mizuki Hajime, y otros muchos XDDD. A todas ustedes, mil gracias por leer esto!. Au revoir!.


	5. Una noche solos

Con un golpe de suerte-

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- PoT no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro

Summary- (AU) Ryoma Echizen tiene dieciséis años y estudia en una Seigaku muy cambiada. Por descuidarse en el estudio, ni su mamá ni oyaji le dejarán ser titular hasta que se aplique, pero todo puede cambiar ... con un golpe de suerte. TezuRyo

Pairings- Shonen-ai, posible TezuRyo y otras parejas

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Capítulo 5: Una noche solos

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Momoshiro y Tezuka estaban de lo más enfurruñados tratando de quitarse el barro y la lluvia de encima y me apuñalaban con la mirada. Era de lo más denigrante. Recuérdenme que la próxima vez que vea a oyahi debo matarlo.

Y no es que traerme desde el colegio hasta la casa fuera un problema para él, pero nooo ... como siempre tenía que olvidarse. Y lo peor de todo, nos habíamos quedado en la puerta del colegio por horas y aún no llegaba y empezaba a llover. Momoshiro, que se había empeñado en traer medio mundo en su valija (y la de Eiji que se la había prestado a regañadientes), tuvo que arrastrar con nosotros el equipaje hasta la estación del autobús que quedaba cuatro cuadras más adelante, y luego tuvimos que arreglárnoslas para sacar unos pasajes de tren a último momento. Fue patético. Y eso que Ryoga me había dicho que los viajes con oyahi eran sensacionales. Recuérdenme matar a Ryoga más tarde.

Pero habíamos tomado la línea equivocada así que en vez de tomarnos tres horas en llegar nos tomó seis. Momoshiro temblaba, y Tezuka trataba con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra los instintos de su cuerpo por no hacer lo mismo.

"Uhhf ... parece que al fin llegamos" dijo Momo mientras temblaba, y trató de levantar su equipaje, yo tomé el mío y Tezuka, que había decidido viajar ligero (nótese el uso del sarcasmo) trató de bajar él sólo y como pudo, tres enormes bolsos y una valija cargadas con ... ¿ropa?. Dudo que todo eso fuera ropa, era demasiado pesado. Igual, a pesar de sus esfuerzos su equipaje sólo se movió unos escasos centímetros, cuando ayudado por una chica y con una fuerza titánica pudieron ayudarlo a cargarlo hasta afuera.

Ya de por si no estábamos muy emocionados con el viaje, además de que Momoshiro (hay que tomar en cuenta que lo queremos) se había olvidado de traer la ropa de invierno. ¡Piensa!. ¡Vamos a esquiar!. No hay caso, y de todos modos Tezuka, que había ocupado la mayor parte de sus enormes bolsos con libros tenía apenas una cazadora y un abrigo de nieve.

Ya sé que se suponía que íbamos a ir a la playa con oyahi y Ryoga, pero al parecer, Ryoga había tenido un problema algo extraño en el aeropuerto y no podría llegar para ese fin de semana si no para el otro. Así que oyahi había dicho que en vez de ir a la playa como lo acordado iríamos a esquiar. Y también que nos recogería en la puerta del colegio por la mañana. Menuda mentira.

Yo había estado muy ocupado viendo el mapa todo el camino en el tren así que recién cuando bajé me di cuenta de que me había dejado el equipaje. El tren empezó a moverse. Y ahí se fue.

"Bueno, va a ser mejor que llamemos a un taxi" dijo Tezuka un poco opacado y al estilo osihi (ya saben muy como si fuera una madre).

"Si ... creo que tienes razón" murmuró Momoshiro. Así que medio muertos de frío y aún un poco mojados salimos de la estación hasta la calle, pero claro en ese lugar y un feriado a esa hora no era muy probable que pasase un taxi. Pero ni Tezuka ni Momoshiro son unos linces para esas cosas.

"Ejem ... parece que no viene ninguno" dije bostezando, Tezuka estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y con su '_voz de mando_' le dijo a Momoshiro "Vamos, ayúdame con estas cosas" dijo señalando a sus bolsos.

Momoshiro resopló un poco como si fuera un caballo y se le acercó. "No, ni loco, para eso tengo mi equipaje" Tezuka arrugó un poco en seño ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de que no le obedezcan. Pero claro, como no estábamos en el instituto me miró a mí ... O no ... yo sí que no podía prescindir de él en los estudios.

"Vale, vale ... yo voy ..." hice una especie de reverencia muy ridícula antes de levantar su equipaje, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, y Momoshiro comenzó a partirse de la risa. Aunque obviamente Tezuka no estaba en vena como para esas bromas.

Al final, incluso antes de terminar arrastrándonos a la Avenida, Momo aún se seguía riendo, y Tezuka avanzaba primero cargando la mitad de su equipaje e impulsado por una fuerza maligna (no como la de Fuji, pero ...) y prodigiosa a un paso que nos sobrepasaba con creces.

Después iba yo, que parecía una especie de bulto sacado de una de película de terror y traía según Tezuka la otra mitad del equipaje, aunque en mi favor diré que la mitad de Tezuka se parecía más a un tercio que a una mitad.

Y último, iba Momoshiro, que se debatía entre toser por el frío que le había agarrado y seguir riéndose ... de mí.

En ese momento fui un poco malvado y se me ocurrió pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera invitado a Kaoru, seguro se habrían acabado peleando y Tezuka los hubiese obligado a llevar su equipaje y yo el mío. Hasta que no pudieran respirar y se cayeran rodando atrás hasta el final de la calle y ...

"¿cuánto falta para llegar a la avenida más próxima?" dijo Momoshiro, aunque se escuchó la mitad de lo que decía por que seguía medio ahogado medio riendo y medio tosiendo. Yo quería preguntar lo mismo, pero claro, con todos esos bolsos tapándome la cara ...

"Nos faltan..."

No hubo tiempo para más por que oímos una especie de trueno y luego vimos un relámpago y luego, bueno, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. La tormenta, de nuevo. Y peor que antes de subirnos al tren, además, ya no estábamos en el instituto al lado de nuestras cómodas y reconfortantes camas.

Así que comenzamos a apurarnos un poco más (Momo ya no estaba mirándome así que no se reía), y Tezuka decidió que a lo mejor veíamos algún taxi, tal vez ... aunque con la tormenta. Yo no conozco muy bien la ciudad, aunque Ryoga sí.

Dice que Oyahi (a quien por cierto aún planeo asesinar en cuanto lo vea) lo llevó una vez antes de que se fuera para Estados Unidos, y que estuvo genial. Lo llevó a esquiar, y aparcaron en un hotel de lo mejor. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero Ryoga tenía ocho años, así que oyahi aún debía de parecerle grandioso.

En cuanto a mí, las únicas vacaciones que he conocido con ese vago que tengo de padre fueron una vez que fui a la playa. Y nada más, y tampoco fue la gran cosa. No digo que no estuviera mal pero, tampoco fue grandioso.

"Todo esto debe de pesar como una tonelada" y con razón, casi me caigo de tanto peso, pero Tezuka me oyó (estaba seguro de que me oía) como quien oye llover. O sea, no hizo nada.

"Bueno al menos no creo que vayas a enfermarte, como yo..." murmuró Momoshiro casi con lástima. Lo que pasa es que había estado tratando de enfermarse toda la semana para faltar a su examen de física, pero al final eso no sucedió.

"Vamos, dejen de quejarse" amenazó Tezuka "Yo también estoy mojado y tengo equipaje" gruñó. Aunque a mi me pareció que le divertíamos. Hubiera querido decirle 'tú tienes dos abrigos y estás cargando un tercio de tu propio equipaje, por eso no te quejas'

A Momoshiro de repente se le iluminó la cara cuando llegamos a la avenida. Pero no era por eso, si no por qué del otro lado había un hotel. No era uno de esos hoteles de lo peor dónde temes que gentuza se escabulla en tu cuarto para robarte o donde tengas que preocuparte de las ratas. Pero digamos que apenas rayaba entre lo medianamente decente.

"¡miren!. Podríamos registrarnos por una noche y. ..." pero se calló por que Tezuka lo miraba con esa expresión. Ya saben la que utiliza cuando está muy tenso. Ejemplo, esa vez que yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo y ... a lo que voy. Tezuka cuando se pone muy nervioso o enojado o su precioso sentido de la cordura (aún más afinado que el oishi o el de la profesora Sumire) le indica que algo anda mal, pone una expresión extraña en el rostro, que parece casi contraerse y asusta un poco.

Ya me lo veía, armando un mohín por todo el asunto pero ... contrario a todo pronóstico ...

"De acuerdo" dijo cargando con el tercio de su equipaje como si llevase su vida adentro. Yo en cambio, de no ser por la ayuda de Momoshiro casi me caigo con su equipaje. Definitivamente mataría a oyahi.

"No te caigas" me advirtió Momoshiro. "Hummp ... gracias, pero si llevases otro poco del equipaje de Tezuka además del tuyo no tendría que caerme, pero gracias" Momoshiro frunció el seño ofendido.

"Ah bueno, tú te ofreciste" claro como si no tuviese otra opción, pero arrugando la nariz fue y dijo aún más "Y además yo di la idea de ir a hospedarnos en un hotel y estoy muriendo de fiebre" dijo con aire teatral muy raro. Por un momento casi exacto al de esa niña molesta, Tomoka, que está en mi misma división.

Yo no había traído mi gorra nueva, como la ocasión no era de lo mejor había decidido no usarla. El único pensamiento que me reconfortaba un poco es pensar que a oyahi no le iba mucho mejor. Con mamá atormentándolo debía de estar viéndoselas negras para encontrarnos. Apuesto lo que quieran a que es así.

Incluso podría ser que mamá le quemase todas sus revistas. Oh sí, eso sería fantástico. Muero por verlas en un funeral vikingo.

El tipo que estaba en la recepción nos miró un poco con una cara de asco, pero no puso reparos en darnos una habitación. Aunque más bien eran dos, pero Momoshiro y yo sabíamos que Tezuka a veces por la noche cuando tiene pesadillas se mueve mucho en la cama y dice cosas incoherentes. Una vez, tuve que compartir la habitación con él, dos años atrás, en un viaje. Fue de lo peor.

Bueno, al principio era bastante gracioso, y sí, causaba mucha gracia, realmente, pero después ... cuando me di cuenta de que no podía ni pegar un ojo, empezó a ser molesto, por que se oye más bien como un oso con una infección nasal.

"Bueno ..." dijo Momoshiro mientras trataba de completar la oración sin toser, mientras Tezuka nos esperaba en el pasillo que dividía una habitación de la otra "Supongo que no hay manera justa de decidirlo pero ... ¿por qué no hacemos un juego de manos y el que pierda dos veces de tres no duerme con él?"

Yo sonreí un poco. Pobre Momoshiro, entre el papel, la pierda y las tijeras, siempre echa la piedra. "Una, dos, tres!"

Piedra, papel. "Gané yo" dije con una sonrisa por demás triunfante, si lograba pasar esa noche, y a la mañana tomábamos el tren podíamos llegar hasta a casa donde estaba oyahi. Seguro. Momoshiro arrugó el seño, estoy seguro de que en ese momento estaba analizando si era buena idea o no tirar la piedra a la siguiente. Así que después ...

"Uno, dos, tres!" pero esa vez Momoshiro había echo tijeras y yo de nuevo papel. Así que la última lo decidía todo, Tezuka en el pasillo nos miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Oh bueno, al menos no era él el del problema. En la última vez perdí, volvió a pasar una cosa parecida a la anterior. Momoshiro empezó a saltar de la alegría.

"¡No es justo yo ya dormí con él una vez!" entonces, o sea, mientras yo decía eso y Momo me sacaba la lengua, pasaron unas dos ancianas por el pasillo y me miraron muy mal, y enseguida empezaron a comentar entre ellas lo pervertido que era. Esa clase de cosas me revientan, que vengan y escuchen un pedazo de la conversación y ya se pongan a asumir cosas. El caso es que al final, Tezuka enrojeció al instante y se le acercó a las señoras y les pidió disculpas en mi nombre.

Tezuka tenía las llaves, le dio la suya a Momoshiro y cada uno entró en su habitación. La nuestra no era de lo mejor, claro, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, la ventana daba hacia el otro lado del edificio así que no teníamos una gran vista pero estaba demasiado cansado y no me quejé. Seguro que allí había gente muy rara hospedándose. Tezuka sacó de uno de sus bolsos un pijama, y me miró, como si tratase de preguntarme algo

"¿No vas a cambiarte?" por alguna razón eso me causó una sensación muy rara y me di vuelta para que no viera mi rostro que me empezaba a escocer.

"No, dejé mi equipaje en el tren" le dije sencillamente mientras trataba de acomodarme en la cama que parecía de piedra. Aunque estaba del lado contrario podía sentir la mirada de Tezuka sobre mí. Creo que estaba dudando si ofrecerme uno de sus pijamas o no.

"Yo ..."

"¿Si?"

"No, nada" dijo de repente, como si hubiese cambiado de idea repentinamente, y se fue hasta su cama. No lo vi, pero sentí sus pasos y cuando se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. "Buenas noches" susurró antes de dormirse. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a dormir en camas de piedra de hoteles extraños casi completamente solo.

Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, Tezuka empezó a hablar, al principio decía cosas que no se entendían, y cuando me volví estaba aferrándose a las mantas como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. En ese momento me acordé que cuando yo era pequeño y vivía en la casa de oyahi y tenía mucho miedo, Ryoga a veces se acercaba y me abrazaba y dormía al lado mío. Para que no sintiera miedo.

Y no se bien por qué, hice lo mismo, me acerqué, y lo abracé. Cuando lo abracé volvió de nuevo a escocerme el rostro, y me sentí muy nervioso, pero aún así era muy hermoso. La sensación que sentí en ese momento no es comparable con nada. Bueno, más o menos.

Y después pasó lo más raro, antes de que me quedase totalmente dormido, escuché muy claramente como Tezuka (que ya estaba tranquilo) susurraba mi nombre. Y no era como cuando me retaba por que no estudiaba o cuando se fastidiaba cuando no le prestaba atención. Era mucho mejor. Me hizo sentir muy avergonzado conmigo mismo, pero a la vez me hizo sentir bien. Oh sí, y como cuando karupin se acurruca al lado mío cuando duermo, le acaricié un poco la cabeza.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Syusuke Fuji estaba muy tranquilo leyendo, o eso parecía, por que por dentro se agitaba una tormenta, pero claro, siempre por dentro. Siguió leyendo, mientras pasaba una y otra página, Yuuta tragó en seco mientras lo observaba. Sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento ... ¡Bang! ...

¿Por qué justamente ese fin de semana había querido pasarlo en familia?. Había muchos otros días en la semana, además, de que ya había echo planes con Mizuki, que lo estaba esperando en las puertas del cine, algo que ahora, le parecía muy conveniente, ya que si hubiera ido a buscarlo a las puertas de su casa, ya estaría siendo víctima de su hermano y ... quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos era un santo, claro. Y no podían esperar que eligiera entre uno de los dos por que los quería a ambos. Bueno, claro que de diferente manera, por supuesto.

A Mizuki, lo quería de una manera ardiente y desesperada, lo amaba con todo el alma, y lo quería muchísimo, y si algún día a Mizuki dejase de gustarle, a él no le pasaría lo mismo. Esa clase de sentimientos tan viscerales no eran muy comunes en él y por eso mismo es que eran tan fuertes y eran tan perdurables. Estaba seguro, incluso antes de saber con certeza lo que sentía Mizuki acerca de él, que jamás se atrevería a alejarse de su lado.

En cambio, con su hermano mayor, la cosa era muy diferente. Si, bueno, lo quería, claro. Pero ... había ciertas cosas de él que lo ponían nervioso, además, lo conocía muy bien. La sonrisa de esos instantes era una mezcla de 'voy a matarlo' y de una especie de sentimiento de hermandad tan aferrado a sí que si hiciera siempre lo que su hermano quería no podría salir con nadie hasta los cuarenta.

Y además estaba, el hecho de que esos dos eran enemigos, y de qué manera. Se detestaban. Y no era como cuando él creía odiar a su hermano, por que bueno, no era un odio realmente verdadero, si no que el odio que esos dos se tenían era casi tangible. Y daba miedo.

Y entonces, tal como Yuuta había predicho, ocurrió. Syusuke bajó el libro, que puso ordenadamente sobre la mesa, y lo miró.

"Así que ... ¿vas a salir?" dijo sonriendo muy forzadamente mientras apretaba ligeramente un almohadón que tenía al lado en el sillón, casi hasta romperlo.

"Si ... mas o menos"

Dijo Yuuta reclinándose en su propio asiento y mirando para otro lado, Syusuke seguía sonriendo de esa manera extraña y continuó hablando "¿Y con quién?"

Oh dios, no por favor, no, no ... Yuuta se mordió el labio inferior casi hasta sangrarle. "Con ... Miz-... un amigo"

En ese momento le temblaban mucho las manos, y Syusuke siguió con la mirada su recorrido hasta la puerta. Y cuando por fin salió de la casa supo que su hermano estaría en ese momento destrozando todo lo que veía, y cuando se recuperase trataría de seguirlo.

Syusuke en efecto estaba a punto de colapsar, cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Así que con toda la calma que le permitía fingir ese momento, fue y abrió la puerta. Al instante se sintió un poco más aliviado. Del otro lado estaba Eiji que casi siempre se quedaba en el Instituto por el fin de semana, pero esa vez había sido invitado por Syusuke a quedarse con él esos dos días.

Bueno, tres, contando el viernes ...

"¿Qué tal?" dijo Eiji alegremente como siempre, cuando de repente reparó en que algunas cosas de la casa estaban un poco ... ¿rotas?. Eiji no conocía al hermano menor de su amigo y por lo que le decía Syusuke no sabía muy bien que esperar. Aunque ahora ... bueno, más o menos si sabía.

"Bien ... muy ... bien" aseguró Syusuke, ayudando a Eiji a cargar su bolso hasta la habitación de huéspedes, mientras Eiji hablaba y hablaba, usualmente hubiera escuchado nada más la mitad de la conversación, pero como Eiji estaba hablando de Tezuka y Ryoma, prestó un poco más de atención, hasta que Eiji llegó a la parte de la apuesta y ... ¿qué?.

"Espera un momento ... ¿apostaste con Ryoma?"

"Ahá" dijo Eiji distraídamente mientras sacaba sus cosas del bolso. Ese no le gustaba tanto como el que tenía las calcomanías de gatos pegados por todos lados pero ... claro, se lo había prestado a Momoshiro.

"Suena interesante" sonrió Syusuke, y está no era una sonrisa fingida, si no más bien de esas que tenía cuando tenía la oportunidad de probar un nuevo jugo de Sadaharu (aunque él personalmente prefería experimentar con personas más normales, a veces le daba a Syusuke algunos vasos de sus jugos, aunque la reacción que tenía en él le provocase escalofríos a casi todo el mundo, excepto a Sadaharu a quien le encantan las víctimas de su jugo).

"Y dime ... ¿por qué trajiste sólo un bolso?" Eiji torció un poco la expresión infantilmente.

"nyaaa ..."

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

A la mañana siguiente Tezuka nos levantó muy pero muy temprano, tanto que pensé que tan sólo había dormido diez minutos. Con eso de la puntualidad es increíble, casi como un robot, es capaz de cualquier cosa nada más para levantarse rigurosamente a las seis de la mañana por todos los días de su vida. Esas cosas me deprimen, no me gusta que la gente viva tan pendiente de los horarios para todo, pero cuando no hay más remedio que hacerlo, les sigo la corriente.

"Momoshiro" lo oí zarandeando a Momo mientras yo aún trataba de recuperarme del impacto. "Despierta" y ahí está de nuevo. Su voz de mando. Aparece en todo momento, en todo lugar. Y ... ¿qué hacía yo en la cama de Tezuka?.

No, no tengan miedo. No voy a hacer una de esas escenas típicas de película donde la chica supuestamente virgen va y dice 'oh por favor, díganme que no lo hicimos'. Estoy conciente de que eso no sucedió. Aunque claro, si sucediese, jamás me verían diciendo algo como eso.

"Wahhmmmmmp" se oyó del otro lado del pasillo la voz de Momoshiro. Me dio un poco de risa. Hace unos meses, Kaoru se despertó muy temprano y lo obligó a levantarse, y le costó como media hora!. Aunque claro, Kaoru no es Tezuka...

Me levanté, mientras Tezuka aún estaba persiguiendo a Momo, y me puse la ropa del día anterior (claro, si no tenía equipaje no era una tarea que me quitase mucho tiempo).

Cuando bajamos a desayunar, Momoshiro seguía bostezando. Cuando desayunamos la chica que servía el desayuno se puso un poco nerviosa, por que Momoshiro y yo competíamos a ver quien comía más, y por que Tezuka seguía con la misma mirada estoica y extraña de siempre.

Incluso creo que algunos de los demás huéspedes se fueron por nuestra culpa. Pero al final no importa por que por una vez yo gané. De todos modos, eso fue por que el día anterior no había sido yo quien había se había robado unos panes de la cocina del hotel y se los había comido a escondidas ... Pero Momo ...

"Hum ..." dijo Tezuka alzando un poco la ceja mientras sorbía su té pacientemente, se notaba que no nos estábamos comportando como a él le gustaría.

"¿Tomas té?" dijo Momoshiro de repente rompiendo el silencio. Tenía una expresión de lo más estúpida y eso me dio mucha gracia, a veces Momo pone expresiones graciosas sin darse cuenta. Tezuka levantó la mirada un segundo, con mucha tranquilidad, aunque se notaba que estaba halagado de que alguien notase por fin su existencia en la mesa.

"Si, desde que tengo cinco años. No soporto el café, aunque a veces lo tomo por que me mantiene despierto" confesó, mientras seguía sorbiendo el té con la misma paciencia de antes.

Momo y yo nos miramos con cara de sorpresa. Yo no sabía que a Tezuka le gustase tanto el té. Y desde los cinco años. A los cinco años las únicas bebidas que yo consideraba aceptables para mi paladar eran el jugo de uvas y el chocolate caliente. Aunque el jugo de uvas me sigue gustando.

"Wack ..." dijo Momo mientras se crispaba un poco y acto seguido seguía atragantándose de tostadas y panecillos. Yo en cambio seguía observando como Tezuka bebía tan pausadamente, como si el té de s taza fuese interminable.

Después del desayuno nos fuimos de nuevo a la avenida y tomamos un taxi. Como éramos tres y con el equipaje, viajamos un poco incómodos, pero aún así estábamos bien. Nos tomó media hora llegar hasta la casa donde oyahi nos estaba esperando.

Tengo la sensación de que cuando bajamos del taxi no solamente yo quería matar a oyahi. Momoshiro no tenía muy buen aspecto, aunque estaba muy recuperado del día de ayer cuando no paraba de toser ni por dos segundos.

Tezuka en cambio, estaba muy calmado, pero estoy seguro de que oyahi no le caería anda bien por que Tezuka es una persona muy examinadora y enseguida se daría cuenta de lo descuidado que era. Eso si no se había dado cuenta aún con todo lo que habíamos pasado ayer, cuando oyahi se había olvidado de irnos a recoger. Pero de todas maneras...

Me acerqué hasta la puerta y llamé. Del otro lado se escuchó un 'ya voy' un poco perezoso, así que supuse que era él. Se acercó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies como si caminar fuera casi una obligación. Si era él.

"¡POR QUÉ NO VINISTE AYER A RECOGERNOS! ¡IDIOTA!" le grité en cuanto abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió tanto que se cayó en el suelo. Si oyahi no lo hubiera merecido estoy seguro de que en ese instante hubiera saltado Tezuka con una especie de orden moralista, o Momoshiro interrumpiendo el momento para decir algo gracioso o inoportuno, pero nada de eso pasó por que obviamente ellos estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

Oyahi se recuperó de un momento a otro y se levantó del suelo. "Bueno ... por que se supone que no salían de Seigaku hasta hoy" dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Entonces Momo me dio una mirada reprobadora y Tezuka como siempre salió a disculparnos a nosotros por él.

Fue de lo más vergonzoso, pero ... ¡ayer era viernes!.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Nanako apreció sonriendo por detrás de la puerta con una bandeja en la que llevaba tres tazas de té. Una para oyahi, otra para Momo y otra para Tezuka. A mi en cambio me sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente, por que pensó que teníamos frío.

Momo se quedó un buen rato revolviendo el azúcar en el té y mirándolo con cara de asco. Tezuka en cambio le puso muy poca azúcar y empezó a beberlo muy despacio.

"Ouhhhmmm ... verán, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos cuando llamaron a la puerta" mentiroso, oyahi eres un mentiroso. Cuando lo oí decir eso casi me mancho con el chocolate caliente mi camisa. Sii ... claro ... si cuando lamé a la puerta era de por pura casualidad que oyahi estuviera bostezando. Seguro que recién se había levantado.

Momo puso una expresión de lo más incrédula, aunque le quedó un poco extraña, y Tezuka siguió con eso de beber el té sin más gesto de disgusto que una casi invisible (bueno, casi) vena que le sobresalía de la frente.

Nanako se sentó al lado mío, mientras miraba sonriente oyahi y le servía más té.

"En realidad, estabas durmiendo, tío" dijo sonriente pero continuó antes de todos nos abalanzásemos sobre Nanjirou "Pero aún así estaba a punto de despertarlo" dijo con una sonrisa de lo más conciliadora, como si supiese lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese dicho.

En realidad era un poco predecible, claro.

Oyahi de repente se incorporó un poco bostezando y le dijo a Tezuka y a Momo "¿Saben esquiar?" Tezuka dejó con cuidado la taza de té sobre el mantel un poco contrariado. ¡Pero si eso es lo que habíamos planeado!. Que no te sorprenda tanto, Tezuka.

"No ..."

"¡SI!" exclamó casi al mismo tiempo Momo, aliviado de que alguien le preguntase algo para librarse de tener que beber el té. Eso a veces me fastidia un poco, siempre digo que el té de Nanako es el mejor, aunque es posible que para Momo ningún té lo sea.

"Bien entonces ¿qué tal si vamos ahora?" dijo, ignorando el hecho de que Tezuka no sabía absolutamente nada de esquiar. Después se volvió hasta donde estaba yo y Nanako con cara de estado de shock y nos dijo algo como "¿qué esperan? ¡vayan a cambiarse!"

Mientras Tezuka aún estaba balbuceando tratando de hacer entender a oyahi de que no sabía esquiar, yo me fui a mi habitación donde seguro había algún abrigo de nieve del año pasado. Y seguro, me cambiaría la ropa. Momo también subió y entró en mi cuarto (por suerte después de que me hubiera cambiado)

"¿Tienes algún abrigo para nieve?" dijo pareciendo estar desesperado. ¡Claro!. Él se había olvidado de traer ropa para invierno ... duhh.

"¿No puedes pedirle a Tezuka?" en ese punto Momo puso cara de estar a punto de llorar.

"Él sólo trajo uno, además de su cazadora, y eso no me sirve!" exclamó, como si de repente fuera el fin del mundo. Yo miré mi otro abrigo para nieve colgado en una percha, apenas lo había usado dos veces, y Momoshiro era mayor que yo y tenía una espalda muy ancha.

"Bueno" dije un poco resignado (Conozco a Momo y se que no me dejará en paz hasta que se la dé) mientras sacaba el abrigo de la percha "Pero no vayas a darlo todo de sí"

"Claro" dijo Momo, distraídamente mientras lo tomaba, aunque sabía que al final, nunca más podría volver a ponérmelo.

Cuando bajamos, Nanako estaba lista y oyahi (que había sido obligado a sostener mis esquís, los suyos y los de Nanako) también.

Momo bajó las escaleras un poco avergonzado, por que el abrigo que le había prestado no era de su talla y le quedaba un poco apretado. Incluso Nanako tuvo que ahogar un risa, y oyahi ... bueno de él ni decir. Se había reído tanto que se le habían caído los esquís encima. Y después de eso tuvo que parar de reírse o sino se haría daño.

A Tezuka tuvimos que esperarlo por mucho más tiempo, por que no se atrevía a bajar, cuando por fin lo hizo, estaba todo nervioso (nunca lo había visto de esa manera, palabra) y temblaba tanto que hasta parecía que iba a resbalar en cualquier momento.

"¿Vamos?" Oyahi dijo, cuando pudo quitarse todos los esquís de encima.

"Pero ... Tezuka y Momo no tienen esquís" dije mientras trataba de señalar el evidente echo de que Tezuka no sabía esquiar

"Y buchou no sabe como..."

"Oh, por eso no se preocupen, cuando lleguemos rentaremos unos esquís para ambos"

Tezuka casi se atraganta a lo último y temí que se desmayara.

Luego, todo el trayecto en auto hasta llegar a el centro de esquí Momo y yo tratamos de decir que Tezuka (que ya estaba como paralizado en su asiento) no sabía como esquiar, pero siempre lo malinterpretaban o había algo que nos interrumpía.

Cuando llegamos, oyahi fue el primero en saltar del auto, como si se sintiese liberado, y después bajó Nanako, que por alguna razón hoy estaba muy enérgica (mucho más de lo usual), y Momo, y yo traté de hacer que Tezuka se decidiera por bajar del auto.

Y cuando por fin lo hizo, tenía una expresión de lo más rara, como si lo estuviese enviando al matadero o algo por el estilo. Me vino a la mente algo que había dicho sobre ejecuciones y la revolución francesa.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Nanjirou se rascó un instante la cabeza, como si realmente estuviera tratando buscar una solución. Aunque yo sabía que al final el resultado sería el mismo. Momo ya estaba esquiando, y Nanako estaba tratando de que no le pasase nada (entre nosotros y todos los demás en la pista de esquí, Momo es un peligro).

"Tezuka no sabe esquiar, ¿vas a hacer algo o al final voy a tener que quedarme yo sólo con él?" cuando dije eso traté de que mi voz sonase lo más baja posible para que Tezuka no captase en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de decir. Es que Tezuka tiene oídos de lince. De verdad los tiene.

"No sé ... bueno ... si no te molesta (¡Nanako cuida que el bobo amigo de mi hijo no se lastime!) ... podrías ... (¡Allá voy!)... tal vez..."

"Accck ... bien, bien, me quedo" dije y antes de que de verdad pudiera darle una golpiza a oyahi, este fue directo hacia donde estaban Momoshiro y Nanako gritando algún grito exclamatorio de felicidad excesiva y alivio como 'iyuuuujuuuuu!'

Tezuka trató como pudo de llegar hasta donde yo estaba, y me dio una mirada un poco triste, como si de repente ya no fuera Tezuka Kunimitsu, el orgulloso capitán del equipo de tenis de Seigaku. Pero lo era, y por eso cambió en dos segundos por una mirada bien seria y autoritaria ... Mucho más de lo usual.

"¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos pasar el tiempo?" dijo un poco contrariado mirando a otro lado. Torcí un poco el gesto. Ryoga me había dicho que fuera de la pista de esquí, pero aún así relativamente cerca, había una pequeña posada donde la gente que salía después de esquiar o hacer alguna excursión por los alrededores, se sentaba y bebía café. Incluso puede que sea el mejor café de la zona, y como es atendido por los propios dueños, casi te aseguran un servicio excelente.

Me quité los esquís por que no tenía ningún sentido llevarlos cuando era obvio que no iba a esquiar ni un poco. Después tuve que ayudar a Tezuka a quitarse los suyos. Hasta ahora estaba teniendo las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. En serio, las mejores. No, miento.

A veces siento que miento con mucha frecuencia, pero si de repente me da la gana puedo seguir mintiendo por horas, de verdad.

Entramos en la posada, había unos dos viejitos con cara de buenos y unas sonrisas estilo fuji. Ya saben, esas sonrisas de las que no sabes a que se debe. Probablemente quieren ser amables. Ughh ... espero, si llego a enterarme de que hay más gente en este mundo como Fuji en serio me asustaré.

Tezuka eligió la peor mesa. ¡La peor!. El lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo por una pareja super melosa del estilo de una película americana donde el tipo siempre se llama David o algo por el estilo y la chica siempre se llama Lucy o Mary y lo que fuera, besándose y diciendo cursilerías.

En mi opinión eso de decir cursilerías es una idiotez. Vamos, si tienes una chica que te gusta mucho, no hace falta decírselo a cada rato. Al fin de cuentas, a menos que sea muy boba, y si es tu novia, de seguro ya ha de saber que a ti te debe de gustar bastante. No parece, pero para eso de las parejas, las chicas captan todo muy rápido.

Pero a lo que voy.

Tezuka eligió la peor mesa de todas, si señor. Y nooo ... nada de elegir una bonita mesa con una bonita ventana y que tuviera una bella vista al exterior. Jamás. Mejor vamos a la última mesa del lugar, en una esquina, oscura y donde nos tapa una enorme planta. Oh si.

"Bueno ..." dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba el menú que le había ofrecido la anciana que sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos.

Yo traté de hacer lo mismo, aunque, el mío estaba dado vuelta al revés. Ni me molesté en darlo vuelta al lado correcto. Aunque como siempre, Tezuka se puso tan tenso que lo dio vuelta el mismo. Y también ordenó por mi.

"Dos tazas de té y una porción de torta de chocolate" la anciana siguió sonriendo y nos quitó el menú de las manos antes de que pudiera pedir algo más.

Tezuka de repente se puso muy tenso. En ese momento me vino a la mente una vez que se había enfermado por toda una semana entera y Oishi y la profesora Sumire debían entrenar solos al equipo. Y aunque Oishi fuera muy carismático acordemos que no sabe nada de disciplina. Pero no es del todo su culpa. Oishi debe ser demasiado bueno para aunque sea gritarle a alguien.

En cambio, la profesora Sumire, era muy atenta y los entrenaba bien duro, pero no podía contener siempre a Sadaharu que se empeñaba en tomar a los titulares como conejos de indias. Tampoco a Syusuke que varias veces la sacaba de quicio. (Aunque más que nada por esa manía de llamarla 'sumirecita', ya saben como la pone eso).

Y Tezuka, que estaba en cama con gripe se la pasaba llamando a la profesora todas las tardes, y asegurándose de que Oishi estuviera haciendo todo bien, llamándolo a la noche.

Lo mejor es que cuando Tezuka al fin se recuperó, no sólo pudo volver a dirigir las cosas como debían ser, si no que además, pudo compensar todas las vueltas de castigo que debían tener los titulares, y también los demás integrantes del club de tenis.

Todo lo sé por boca de Momoshiro por que él y Kaoru se habían peleado todos los días de la ausencia de Tezuka, y cuando por fin regreso, siempre estaban tan cansados por las vueltas, que incluso no tenían ni aire para insultarse.

"¿De verdad soy un estorbo?" eso me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos. Pero Tezuka ya no estaba callado, y cuando eso sucedía, exigía una respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?'" dije jugueteando con los dedos.

Tezuka alzó una ceja.

"Bueno, estoy conciente de que de no ser por mi culpa, ahora estarías esquiando" seguía estando bien serio, pero a mi me pareció que lo decía por otro motivo. Y eso, no se por qué, me puso nervioso. ¡Muy nervioso!. Mis manos empezaron a temblar inconscientemente y miré para otro lado.

"No, ni siquiera me gusta esquiar tanto" mentí. ¿Qué más podía decir?. ¿La verdad?. No, la mayoría de la gente no busca una respuesta sincera en estas cuestiones. Lo lastimaría. Al menos creo que lo haría.

Tezuka pareció entonces aún más molesto, por que me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo. Pero contrario al Tezuka autoritario y decidido que conocía, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía me soltó muy rápido, como si pudiese contraer alguna enfermedad rara por tocarme.

"Te oí, ¿sabes?. Lo que dijiste, sobre mí ..."

A ver ... ¡piensa!. ¿Qué dije?. ¿Qué dije?. Ah si, lo que se suponía que no debía saber. Si, cuando le dije a Nanjirou a sus espaldas que ... Oh ... no

"Lo que dije ... yo no quería..."

"Mejor déjalo así" y de repente antes de que me pudiera sentir peor de lo que estaba, llegaron. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre los viejos desde que había llegado pero, ahora sentía una especie de remordimiento que iba mucho, muchísimo más allá de ellos.

La anciana señora sonriente iba arrastrando a su anciano esposo, aunque según mi perspectiva, no hacia mucha falta, por que los pies del anciana se movían muy rápido, hacia donde estábamos nosotros. La anciana se puso toda contenta y lo empujó hacia delante diciendo 'lo ves te lo dije, aún se nota que está todo ...' 'basta, basta, vas a hacerlos sentir mal' dijo el anciano sonriendo aún más.

Entonces cuando se acercaron a nosotros, la anciana empezó a hablarnos como si nos conociera de toda la vida.

"Les juro que se lo dije. Pero Kazumi es tan obstinado que no me hizo caso" dijo la anciana sonriendo y empujando con un pie al anciano que iba detrás suyo.

"¿Qué (con exactitud) es lo que le dijo?" Tezuka comenzó a decir, pero la anciana lo interrumpió como había echo antes con el anciano.

"Te dije Kazumi ... eres tan terco"

"¿Pero qué...?"

"Es que sencillamente no lo parecen, aunque reconozco tus puntos, Satomi, querida" nos interrumpieron otra vez, sólo que está vez fue el anciano. Que con una voz super melosa, después se dirigió hasta nosotros y de lo más directo preguntó:

"¿Ustedes aún no se confiesan verdad?"

Tezuka y yo nos miramos y después miramos a los viejos. Y antes de que pudiéramos volver a tratar de preguntar que rayos pasaba la anciana irrumpió con su voz mandona

"¿O ya están saliendo?"

Entonces Tezuka y yo, volteamos la cabeza para otro lado.

"Ridículo" dijo Tezuka de repente como si le hubieran herido profundamente, yo en cambio, sentí como si me inundara la ira.

"No tanto. Si yo fuera una chica estaría feliz de que alguien como yo gustase de mí" aclaré.

"Sí, pero ni tú ni yo somos chicas" Tezuka señaló lo obvio, antes de volver a ignorarme, y como yo estaba muy enojado miré hacia donde estaban los viejos para mandarlos a volar. Pero resulta que ya se habían ido. Y aunque estuvieran más lejos, pude oír el tintinear de las monedas en el bolsillo del anciano, y oír a la mujer quejarse ligeramente.

Ancianos extraños.

Pagué y nos fuimos. Tezuka aún seguía en el juego de ignorarme, y hacer como si yo fuese un fantasma, así saltase como un mono en un disfraz de vikingo. Así que cuando Nanajirou, Momo, y Nanako nos encontraron, ni Tezuka ni yo prestamos verdadera atención a lo que decían.

(Aunque si capté un momento muy gracioso donde Momo se había caído espectacularmente)

Más tarde sentí la necesidad de hablar con Tezuka. Pero sabía que irremediablemente, el lunes tendría que hablarme por fuerza. (Ser tutor de alguien es un asunto serio). Y más aún, cuando me fui a dormir, en mi habitación, sólo y sin karupin, pensé en la horrorosa cama del hotel que había compartido con Tezuka muy bondadosamente.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: este capítulo tardó un montón, y espero que los lectores me perdonen (se oyen abucheos y tomatazos). No, no voy a argumentar de una lesión por que no tuve ninguna, y aún me faltan dos semanas para entrar a clases así que esa tampoco es excusa. Dejémoslo en un vacío temporal de creatividad del que no tengo excusa. Finalmente cuando releí algunos capítulos de mis libros favoritos, pude completar este capítulo. La primer parte tiene toques a lo Salinger por que no quería separarme tanto de la idea de hacerle una especie de pequeño tributo en algunos capítulos. La segunda parte, la saque de unas vacaciones accidentadas que tuve un año. En el próximo capítulo ocurren miles de cosas. Por que no sólo se concretan cosas entre esos dos, si no que aparecen otras escuelas, y además, estarán en plena temporada de exámenes. Y eso es todo, no se qué más decirles. A los que hayan leído hasta aquí les agradezco, muchísimo, de verdad!. Gracias.


End file.
